Peculiar Maid
by BettyHanna124
Summary: Ciel has a new, and very loyal maid. She is a peculiar demon that has made a contract with Sebastian so that she can protect Ciel. Sebastian and the new maid then begin to develop a relationship of their own. Sebastian then begins to care for the new maid more than he does Ciel, but the maid, Scarlett, it torn between them. May have sexual moments. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Scarlett is a demon, but a special demon at that. At a very young age she was kidnapped by an angel that wanted to reform all demons and basically reform the world. So he took Scarlett and made her pure and unlike any other demon. Scarlett is a demon, yet she is not. When the angel saw her as only an abomination before god, he tried to kill her, but she escaped to the phantomhive mansion. Sebastian soon found out what she really was and made a contract with her. She promised to help Ciel's soul not be so bitter by helping him be happy, while Sebastian promises to protect Ciel and her, and let her make Ciel a bit happier. And so that is how it is. Scarlett genuinely cares for Ciel and his well being, while Sebastian begins to care for her. Ciel doesn't know that the contract is between Scarlett and Sebastian though, but he will soon find out and the conflict will come to a head. Scarlett loves Ciel like a son, and Ciel thinks of her as his mother, so Scarlett protects Ciel with her life, and Sebastian protects both of them with his life. Hope You Like It! Please Review and What Not.

Her hair was hidden under a crimson hat, and her face cloaked in a matching veil. The frigid, night air was filled with the sound of her light, echoing footsteps. The ivory light of the moon shown down her, revealing her slender shadow, as she walked solemnly in the night. The foreboding woods that surrounded the Phantomhive Manor gave her no fear. Finally the large manor was in her sights and it offered her a small bit of relief. She stumbled to the gate, her strength now waning, and fell to her knees. She then brought her right hand away from the bleeding wound, her white glove stained with scarlet blood, and held fast to the gate. Tears of relief streamed down her face as her silver hair became undone and her crimson hat fell to the ground, revealing her beautiful, porcelain features.

It was early December; Lady Elizabeth was visiting for the holidays, and all was seemingly well. All was merry and all was decorated in the most festive of fashions. Snow had fallen that night and it blanketed everything in sight. Sebastian had been attending to breakfast for the young lord and his lady when he smelled it. He smelled the overpowering scent of blood and was utterly transfixed by it. He checked every corner and cranny within the mansion to find the source of the scent. After finding no evidence of blood being spilled within the mansion, Sebastian swiftly ran outdoors, and the scent of blood became even more so overpowering. Sebastian then saw the crimson figure lying by the front gate of the manor. He ran and then slowed his pace as he approached the strange crimson figure as the gate. The white snow surrounding the torn and tattered figure was stained with blood. He could see that the figure was a woman dressed in a tattered, scarlet dress. He looked down curiously at the woman before him, for she was quite a strange one indeed. He then again took in the scent of blood and noticed that it smell so pure that it practically burned. "Pure as the driven snow." Sebastian said to himself as he opened the gate and began to carry the bloody girl back to the mansion.

"Elizabeth, stop crowding her." Ciel said as he pulled the ever so curious Elizabeth away from the young girl Sebastian had found. "Well I am just curious; it's not every day a wounded girl shows up at your front gate." Elizabeth said as she continued to examine the strange, sleeping girl. "Sebastian we better bandage those wounds, they look quite serious." Meyrin said as she closely examined the girl's bloody and torn clothing. "Sebastian, I want you to go lay the girl down in one of the guest rooms; make sure you keep close watch over her, and tend to her wounds." Ciel said as he walked away from the young girl.

Sebastian took the still unconscious girl in his arms yet again and made his way up the stairs towards one of the guest rooms. Meyrin followed him eagerly and helped him position the girl on the satin bed. "Sebastian, if you will please leave the room, I would think it improper for you to see the girl in only her under garments. I'll tell you when you can come in and dress the wound." Meyrin said as she looked down at the peculiar girl before her. "Yes, indeed, just tell me when she is proper and I will tend to her wounds." Sebastian then said as he left the room. Meyrin then began the task of removing the girl's torn articles of clothing. The scarlet dress she wore was in shreds and certainly couldn't be mended. When the torn and tattered dress had finally been removed and discarded, Meyrin saw that nearly every inch of the girl's under garments was saturated in blood. Meyrin then decided that the girl's garments had to be removed and replaced, for they as well were tattered and bloody. Meyrin could not find suitable women's under garments so she decided that one of the master's sleep shirts would suffice. Meyrin then covered the girl's lower half with the quilt that covered the bed. After this, Meyrin lifted the long, white shirt up so the wound would be fully exposed and accessible. She then went and opened the door, only to find a patient Sebastian waiting. "I have cleaned her up to the best of my ability. I noticed that the largest and most fatal wound was one a few inches away from her mid-stomach." Meyrin said as Sebastian began to assemble his aid kit. "Thank you Meyrin, you are dismissed." Sebastian then said as Meyrin bowed and scurried off to start on her chores.

Sebastian entered the room and suddenly his nostrils were inflamed with her intoxicating scent. Her blood smelled so pure and sweet that it could rival his master's. For the first time since he had made contract with Ciel, someone's soul rivaled his. As Sebastian walked solemnly towards the sleeping girl he stepped upon the bloody, discarded dress of hers. Sebastian then bent down and took hold of the dress. He held it in front of his face and he smelled the sweet scent of a pure soul's blood. Sebastian continued towards the girl and made his way onto the bed. He sat on the edge with his body turned so he was facing her. Sebastian examined her closely, making sure not to miss a mark on her porcelain body. His gaze then lowered, and he saw the great gash on her stomach. "You are certainly going to need stitches my dear." Sebastian said to himself as he looked her over once more. Sebastian then slid his gloves off, so not to ruin them. He began to tend to the woman's wounds. His steady hands sewed each stitch to perfection, making sure that wound would not leave a scar. He felt her supple skin under his fingertips as he wrapped the dressings around her mid-section. As Sebastian did this the girl's eyes opened slightly. He could tell she was exhausted and it was tiring work for her just to open her eyes. The girl then began to try to speak, but Sebastian began to speak. "Do not worry; you are at the Earl Phantomhive's manor. We will make sure you are well cared for." Sebastian said as he continued to wrap the dressings around the now stitched wound. "I am Scarlett. Thank you." She whispered as she once again fell unconscious.

I awoke to a loud bang coming from below me. Though tired and weary I managed to get out of bed with a twinge of pain coming from my right side. I stepped off of the satin bed and took note of my surroundings. I then stumbled over to a dresser that was near the bed and scrimmaged through it for a robe of some sort. I only found a long overcoat, but I was certain it would suffice. I slid it on and buttoned it up with care. I then wearily made my way towards the door and opened it. I stumbled out of the room and into a long hallway. I heard voices yelling and arguing, but over what, I could not decipher. I staggered painfully down the long hallway, trying to make sense of where I was. I then made my way to some stairs and tried to make my way down them. Each step I took only made my side hurt even more. I held my side, hoping to somehow repel the pain, but it did not hurt. I kept staggering down the stairs, though the pain now was immense. I grimaced in pain, and held fast to my side, as I took the next step. "That's an easy way to reopen your wounds." I then heard from behind me.

The pain seemed to utterly vanish from Scarlett as she saw the quite intimidating Sebastian behind her. "You mustn't be up and about just yet; your wounds have yet to heal. Here let me lead you back to your room." Sebastian said as he extended his hand to the quite flustered and surprised Scarlett. "Thank you, but I can manage." Scarlett said in her extremely Irish accent. Scarlett then tried to turn around and make her way back up the stairs, but she stumbled. Scarlett opened her eyes and realized that she had not fallen, but was caught in Sebastian arms. "Stubborn are we, well madam it appears you cannot walk up the stairs." Sebastian then said as he picked the young girl up. Sebastian and Scarlett speedily made their way to her room. Sebastian helped Scarlett into the room and as Scarlett stumbled towards the satin bed, he took her by the arm and whipped her around to face him as he ripped the overcoat she wore open, only to reveal a horrible blood stain on the night shirt she wore. "Just as I thought, you have ruined the young master's shirt." Sebastian said in distaste as he gazed upon the blood stained shirt. Scarlett was practically shaking, for she was quite a shy one indeed. "Do not worry; my young master is very understanding when it comes to theses sort of happenings. Now let me change your dressings." Sebastian said as he brushed past Scarlett and made his way towards the nightstand, where the linen bandages were located.

After changing Scarlett's dressings Sebastian left to go work on dinner, for it was becoming quite late. Sebastian made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course Meyrin, Finnie, and Bard were running around like headless chickens for lack of a better idea. And, of course Sebastian took charge of the situation and made sure dinner was fixed accordingly. His agile body darted from place to place in the kitchen. He added spice after spice to the roast that was cooling on the counter. By the hour's end, the roast was thoroughly spiced and flavored. Meyrin, Finnie, and Bard all gazed upon the perfectly spiced roast in amazement as Sebastian left the kitchen to take care of other affairs. Sebastian then began to walk lankly towards the young master's study. He wiped his spice covered hands on the tattered apron he wore over his black clothing. He then approached his master's door and knocked on the door. "Come in." Ciel then answered. Sebastian opened the door and entered. "Who is this woman exactly?" Ciel asked without eve looking up from the news article he was reading. "I do not yet know, but judging by her clothing she is from wealth; she also has an Irish accent." Sebastian said as he bowed ad placed his right hand over his chest. "Well, find out if she is a threat, I do not intend to spend this season being targeted." Ciel said as he still read his news article. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he exited the room.

The door slowly creaked open, only to reveal the curious eyes of Elizabeth. She pushed the door open enough so that her small frame could fit through, and began to slowly creep into the dimly lit room. Elizabeth froze in action when she heard her stir and roll over onto her side. Elizabeth was stunned by the girl's sterling white hair, for it was so long and silky that it made Elizabeth want to run up and touch it. Elizabeth examined the girl closely and said to herself as she did so, "Her fingernails are black, what a peculiar shade to paint them. Elizabeth then began to inch forward, but as she did so a board creaked under her weight and in only a moment she was faced with dark blue eyes.

After overcoming the ever so apparent awkwardness of the situation, Elizabeth and Scarlett began to talk to one another. Elizabeth was so eager to have like minded company that she went off and rambled about a multitude of things not at all pertaining to the situation. Scarlett didn't mind at all though, she simply nodded and agreed to everything the elated little Elizabeth had to say. Elizabeth then ecstatically said, "You simply must come to dinner, each night it is nearing the eve of Christmas, and each night the meal becomes even more extravagant than the one the night before! Oh you simply must come, I will even loan you one of my dresses." Scarlett only smiled at the young girl's eagerness. Scarlett then said, "Well then, if the meals are that extravagant then I simply must come." Elizabeth in a fit of joy took Scarlett's hands in a tight grip and squealed in happiness. Elizabeth took Scarlett's right hand in hers and nearly dragged her down the hall to her room. When they got there, Elizabeth showed her a multitude of beautiful dresses, each equally beautiful as the other. "Scarlett, you must choose one!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she held a crimson dress up to Scarlett's face. "Oh, but they all are so beautiful, I simply cannot choose one." Scarlett said, as she held the smooth silk dress to her face. "Well then I'll pick for you." Elizabeth then got up and ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a lovely, cobalt dress and said, "This one is my absolute favorite, I think it will suit you quite well." The dress had long lace sleeves and beautiful, light blue ruffles. The lace dress was quite extravagant in itself, for it was so immensely beautiful.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you ready, dinner is starting." Paula asked as she softly knocked on the door. "Yes Paula, we are ready." Elizabeth said as she opened the door to reveal her beautiful dress. Elizabeth was wearing a marvelous, silk, emerald dress that showcased her eyes. The dress Elizabeth wore was truly marvelous, for the golden trim that lined the sleeves, neckline, and the bottom of the dress only added to its beauty. Scarlett's dress was as well beautiful in its own right.

"Young master, dinner is ready. Our guest and Lady Elizabeth are already seated and waiting on your arrival." Sebastian said as he knocked softly on the door to Ciel's study. Ciel then opened the door and made his way down to the dining room. When Ciel finally reached the dining room, Elizabeth stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Oh Ciel, I am so happy to see you and introduce you to Scarlett." Elizabeth said as she made a gesture towards Scarlett. Scarlett simply smiled. After Elizabeth finally released him from her tight embrace, Ciel made his way to the head of the table and sat down. Only a few moments passed before the table was filled with all manner of food. There was so much to choose from that it was hard to not fill your plate. "Who are you from and how did you get such an extensive wound?" Ciel asked as Sebastian brought him a slice of velvet cake. "I am Scarlett Darcy, of the Darcy Clan…" Scarlett then paused, for she was lost in thought over the second question. She knew that she could not tell them what really happened. She knew she could never admit it, for if she did she would display weakness, and at a time like this that was not a luxury she could afford. "I do not know who or what attacked me." Ciel then said, "So you're from Ireland." Scarlett only smiled and answered yes. From that point on dinner went quietly and swiftly.

"Miss Darcy, Miss Darcy, please wake up." Meyrin said as she softly knocked on Scarlett's door. The door was then flung open to reveal a fully dressed and fully awake Scarlett. "I am awake. What is there to be done?" Scarlett asked as she hurried back into the room to retrieve a ring that lay on the nightstand. "Well now that a few days have passed, and you seem to be feeling so well, that maybe you would like to walk the grounds with us. The grounds are completely blanketed in snow and Lady Elizabeth wishes for us all to go and fool in the snow." Meyrin said as she watched Scarlett slide a golden ring onto her 3rd finger. "Well that sounds delightful Meyrin." Scarlett said as she walked out of her room.

"Are you sure, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he watched Elizabeth and Scarlett build snowmen. "I am positive my lord." Sebastian answered as he continued to watch Scarlett's peculiar behavior. "Well, why does she act in such a manner? Surely this not the nature of her kind." Ciel said as he watched Scarlett intently. Scarlett and Elizabeth had become fast friends and Elizabeth could not stop talking of how wonderful her new found friendship was. Ciel had spent countless mornings hearing of his fiancé's comical adventures with Scarlett. This was the main reason he doubted the information Sebastian had just given him, for this young girl could not possibly be so horrid. "As I told you before, watch her closely. Her strange behavior sparks curiosity in me." Ciel said as he began to walk back towards the manor. Sebastian was slightly curious as well, for he had never come across such a strange one as this girl. Her blood smelled pure, her very being was as pure as the driven snow, yet she was a being of destruction and pain. He gazed upon this oddity before him, and was for once in his life, confused. She was indeed as pure as the snow under her feet. He watched her with curiosity once again, and for some unknown reason he wanted her, he wanted her soul, if she had one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Meyrin, Lady Elizabeth are you watching as well?" Scarlett said as she added multiple spices to the roast. "Yes, Scarlett, I am watching." Elizabeth said as she watched Scarlett. "Alright then, you now add a bit of pepper and then some of this." Scarlett said as she displayed a bottle filled with peppers. "Won't that make the roast especially hot?" Meyrin said as she watched Scarlett douse the roast with the juices the peppers emitted. "No, not at all, you see these peppers are a special kind. I do not know the exact name, but I do know that if you add this spice to anything, it will make it 10x better." Scarlett said as she began to add a pinch of salt to the mix. "Excuse me, but what do you ladies think you are doing?" Sebastian asked, taking them all by surprise. All three of them quickly sped around to face Sebastian, trying ever so hard to hide their work of spices on the roast. "Why, Sebastian what do you think we are doing. We are just spicing up the roast you fixed for Christmas Eve dinner tonight." Scarlett said as she painted a huge smile across her face. "Do tell me what you mean by 'spicing up' the Christmas Eve roast?" Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed by their actions. "You know, just adding a few spices to make the roast that much more enjoyable." Meyrin said as she nervously tried to smile. "Well, you ladies go attend to the party preparations, and I will attend to my duties in the kitchen." Sebastian said as he slid an apron over his masculine figure. "Yes, Sebastian." Scarlett and Meyrin said simultaneously as they rushed out of the kitchen. Sebastian only grinned in amusement as he watched their fleeting figures.

Scarlett had been a guest at the Phantomhive manor for over a week now, and she had settled in quite nicely. Her behavior was still quite peculiar to Sebastian and Ciel, due to what she really was. Sebastian was quite intrigued by her and her behavior, she was indeed a strange one and he liked to watch her actions. She never seemed to do what he expected; she didn't seem to be here for the young lord, or for any other reason. Her presence here seemed to be of total coincidence, and yet it couldn't. So Sebastian watched her closely, trying fiercely to find her motive for being here, but it seemed as though she had none. Sebastian watched Scarlett hang the decorations, and found himself asking why she would do such menial things when she was what she was.

"Any news on Scarlett, has she shown any abnormal behavior at all?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea. "No, my lord, I have not seen her display any ill will towards us, and I still do not know her motive for being here." Sebastian said as he cut a slice of cake for Ciel. "Well, watch her the whole night; make certain she does not offend any of the guests. Before the night is over I would like to know what exactly she is, and why she is here. Am I clear?" Ciel said as he brought a piece of cake to his lips. "Crystal sir." Sebastian said as he walked out of the room.

"You two get down from there and come choose your dresses for tonight." Elizabeth said as Scarlett and Meyrin turned around to see her. "But Sebastian told us to hang decorations?" Meyrin whined slightly as she made her way down the ladder. "Certainly choosing a dress for such an occasion as tonight over rules doing chores? Scarlett, get down from there and come choose your dress for tonight, you simply cannot go in that maid's outfit of yours." Elizabeth said as she looked up at Scarlett, who was still decorating. "Who said I would even attend the Christmas ball tonight? I would much rather stay in my quarters, than attend this ball. I can barely abide such festivities." Scarlett said as she came down the ladder. "Come now, you will be in my company tonight, you are a dear friend to me, I'll make sure you will have a good time tonight." Elizabeth said as she took both of them by their arms and almost dragged them to the dressing room.

"I swear Elizabeth, you're going to kill me!" Scarlett managed to say as the corset around her waist squeezed her tighter. "Come now Scarlett, it's just a corset. For such an occasion as this one, you must wear a corset to be presentable. I am sure a silly corset shall not cause the end of you, look, Meyrin is wearing one and she is not complaining at all." Elizabeth said as she laced the corset even tighter. "Yes, but I am not Meyrin." Scarlett said as she dug her nails into the bed post. "Just stop complaining and let me lace your corset." Elizabeth said as she pulled on the corset strings.

When all 3 of them finally left the dressing room, all 3 of them were the most beautiful girls you have ever seen. Elizabeth wore a scarlet dress that had lace lining the neckline and sleeves. Meyrin wore an emerald dress that had ruffles and ribbons. Scarlett wore a lavender dress that had lace sleeves and a silky texture. Elizabeth made Scarlett wear her hair in a beautifully long braid, rather than the bun she always seemed to wear. They all were equally beautiful in the dresses they wore, all them were quite ready to go to the Christmas ball as well.

"Have the guest started arriving yet?" Ciel asked as Sebastian put his blue coat on. "Yes, most of them have alread arrived, all of them are waiting on you sir." Sebastian said. "Good, let us go to this rechted thing." Ciel said as he opened the door and and Ciel made their way down the stairs and into the ball room where everyone was gathered and talking. Elizabeth's eyes were gleaming when she saw Ciel. She let out a squeel of excitement as she began to run to him and take him in a tight embrace. Elizabeth always was excited when she saw Ciel, she always wanted to embrace him. After Elizabeth was done embracing him, he put her arm in the crook of his and said, "Let the dancing begin," in his best festive voice. Instantly the room was filled with wonderful music and festive dancing. In the middle of the room Ciel and Elizabeth were dancing, Elizabeth in the lead and Ciel practically tripping on his feet. Meyrin and Bardroy were trying to dance, but you could certainly tell both of them had no experience in dancing. Scarlett was left alone, but she payed no mind. Scarlett always valued the time she spent alone, it let her think about all the things she seemed to push to the back of her mind, all the things that poked and prodded her into deep thought. Scarlett's lace sleeves held snugly around her arms and the soft to the touch, lavender dress she wore complimented her figure quite nicely. If she made any sort of movement the silky petticoat she wore under her dress would rustle make a fair amount of sound, so Scarlett preferred not to move. She felt completely out of her element, for she never liked social affairs, or practically anywhere there was a fair amount of people. "It seems we are the only two with out partners. Would you like to dance?" Sebastian said, catching Scarlett off guard as he extended his gloved hand to her. "I am sorry, but I do not dance. I prefer to embarrass myself when I am not surrounded by people." Scarlett said as she took a sip of the cold tea in her cup. "Nonsense, any woman can dance when they have as great a partner as I." Sebastian said as he took her hand in his and almost dragged her to the ball room floor. He took her right hand in his and put his other hand around her waist, making her blush. Scarlett had never expected to be swept off her feet like this. Scarlett could barely look away from his face, she was too scared to look at anyone other than him, because she knew that almost everyone was staring at her. Everyone was watching her make a fool of herself, everyone saw how she could barely dance. Before she knew it Sebastian had led her to the middle of the floor and everyone was most certainly watching. As they danced and danced in circles, Scarlett took quick glances at everyone in the crowd of people that were dancing and watching her and Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at the young girl before him and smiled in amusement as he watched her become embarrassed. The music then sped up and Sebastian sped up his pace as well. This caught Scarlett off guard and she could barely keep her pace. She then felt his grip around her waist tighten, a burning sensation immediately followed. He was pressing down on her almost healed wound, it burned and stung greatly. The expression she wore displayed the great pain she felt and she looked up at Sebastian to make him see she was in pain. Scarlet looked up at Sebastian only to see a smile on his face, she then realized her was purposely doing this. Sebastian then bent down and and whispered into Scarlett's ear, "What is your business here, demon." Scarlett then forgot about the pain he was putting her through and felt nothing but shock. He was not supposed to know just yet, she couldn't tell him her business here, no not yet. Scarlett was certain he was a demon as well, and she was certain he had made a contract with that discontented, young boy. Scarlett moved her hand from Sebastian's shoulder, to Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer until her lips almost touched his ear and said, "Come with me, I will explain."

The cold bit at Scarlett's arms but she couldn't feel it. She stood facing the beautiful garden, everything was blanketed in snow and seemingly purified by it. Sebastian stood a few yards behind, watching Scarlett intently. "Explain your being here and yourself." Sebastian almost ordered as Scarlett removed her glove to reveal black nails, and bent down and picked up a handful of snow. "I am quite complicated as you can probaly already see. I am a demon, I am impure, yet I am pure. Yet I am what I loathe." Scarlett said as she clenched her fist, feeling the bitter cold sensation of the snow in her palm. "I am of the Darcy clan. My father was a horrid demon and my brother a power hungry moster. They ended up killing one another in a battle shortly after I was born. I was one of my father's dirtier secrets. When I was born an angel captured me. He said I was unholy, I was impure, I was a demon. He said I was bathed in sin the moment I was conceived and convinced me that I could be purified. And so I was, I am pure I harbor no hatered, I harbor no sin. I hold sympathy for all. I can't consume souls, I am a demon, yet I am not. I still crave souls though, but I can never bring myself to make a contract. The angel who had purified me, then told me I was an abomination under the law of god, I was neither one, nor the other, therefore I must die. He then plunged his blade into me, but I was too quick before he could strike me again and I made it here. The pain, the suffering this boy has endured drew me here. The pain he feels, is too much for anyone to endure. His soul with be bitter, if you consume it now." Sebastian then said as he stepped closer to Scarlett, "And how is this any of your business?" Scarlett then turned her head to face Sebastian and answered, "Because if you allow me, I can make the boy die with love, with some form of peace in his soul, which will make the purity of him be even sweeter. I wish simply to relieve him of his pain, of his suffering." Sebastian stepped closer to Scarlett and said, "Then make a contract with me. Promise to me that you will be loyal to my wishes and to make the master's soul even sweeter than it already is. You must promise never to difile this contract with lies or it will be the death of you. Your loyalty will be to me and this contract until I devour the master's soul." Sebastian then slid a ring onto Scarlett's 3rd finger of her right handand it instanly tightened around her finger, never to let go. Scarlett then said in a feeble voice, "I promise."

{If you have any questions or comments about the story please tell me. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. I know I may of made this story a bit confusing and hard to follow so please comment if there is something that doesn't add up or if something is wrong.}


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel awoke to the silky voice of Scarlett. "Wake up young master; we have a guest coming today." Scarlett said as she poured a cup of tea. Ciel wiped the sleep from his eyes, removed the cover which he lay under and made his way onto the edge of the bed. He looked at Scarlett as she moved to dresser where all of his clothes lie. She was wearing a lavender colored dress with an apron over it. She wore as well, black, heeled shoes, and white stockings that went knee high. Her silver hair was in a bun, but much of her silver hair had already escaped, and so it gave the impression that she had neck length hair. "Ah, here it is. Young master, I believe you look absolutely handsome in this shirt." Scarlett said as she pulled a white shirt from the dresser where all of Ciel's clothes were kept. Scarlett then made her way back over to the bed, laid the shirt out on the bed, and commenced to dress Ciel. She pulled his sleep shirt over his head and discarded it. Scarlett took the clean, white button up shirt off the bed and put it on Ciel. The shirt was still open as she put his trousers on. As she did this, she pulled him closer to her and rested his head against her bosom. When she did this Ciel liked to close his eyes and think of his mother, for when she was still alive she would do the same. The things Scarlett would do at times seemed to always remind Ciel of his mother. At times Ciel would be both annoyed and delighted by this fact. Scarlett, once done with Ciel's trousers, moved onto his still unbuttoned shirt. She started at the bottom and moved up. Her supple fingers brushing against his chest made Ciel think of his mother again, she reminded him so much of his mother, it almost hurt to think about it. Before Ciel knew it, Scarlett was done dressing him and it was time to go down and eat breakfast. Ciel then made his way to the door and down the hall towards the dining room where breakfast was. Scarlett was just about to follow when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She let out a deep gasp at her appearance, and straightened her bonnet and tied the lace that was attached to it. How could she be so foolish as to run around with her bonnet lopsided.

Ciel and Scarlett entered the room and Ciel took his seat at the food covered table. Scarlett then turned her back to pour Ciel a cup of tea as Sebastian told Ciel what they were serving for breakfast. Ciel with his quick reflexes through a dart at the gossiping servants as Scarlett poured him a cup of tea. When Scarlett turned back around with the cup of tea in hand, Finnie was scurrying around the room holding his head. Finnie made his way to Ciel's side and asked, "Why'd you do that, master," as Ciel took a sip of his tea. Scarlett, not knowing what her young lord had just done behind her back, looked down at her seemingly innocent young lord quizzically. "What are you talking about? I did nothing." Ciel said calmly as he took another sip of his tea. "All of you, after breakfast you are to get straight to work, no idling in the kitchen. We are to have a guest tonight, and I do not intend on having this household look ragged. Now everyone get to work! Finnie, weed the garden, Meyrin, make sure this household is spic and span, Bard, start cooking, Scarlett, come with me, and Tanaka…" Sebastian said in a quite intimidating tone. "Yes, Sir!" Bard, Meyrin, and Finnie all said in unison as they all ran out of the room. Scarlett only smiled, poured Ciel another cup of tea, and said, "Yes, Sebastian. Excuse me master, I must attend to my duties."

"The house is spic and span in every way. The white roses are freshly pruned." Scarlett said as she arranged the beautiful white roses in the most wondrous of ways. "The silver is polished and the highest quality ingredients have been gathered." Sebastian said as he helped Scarlett set the table. "This will be one of the most extravagant welcomes our guest as ever received." Scarlett said under her breath while she put each plate in place at the heads of the table. "Yes indeed, this will be one the more elegant dinners that we have prepared." Sebastian agreed as he began to fix tonight's dinner._ Ring, ring_ the bell to the study went as both Sebastian and Scarlett looked up and sighed. "Why must the young master call on us as we prepare one the most spectacular dinners we have ever made?" Scarlett almost sighed as she left the room while Sebastian followed and slid his tail coat back on. They both made their way down the hall towards the study, oblivious to what the other servants were planning.

"This is our chance to get back at Sebastian and Scarlett. We'll show'em up so bad that they won't know what hit 'em. I'm getting mighty tired of Scarlett and Sebastian showing us up, well now they'll be the ones lookin' like idiots in front of the young master." Bard said to the other servants who shared the small space within the closet with him. "Scarlett and Sebastian can't always be perfect, can they? Well now we'll be the ones who are looking perfect." Meyrin said as she looked at her fellow servants. "Well let's do it then!" Bard agreed while Meyrin and Finnie exclaimed in unison, "Yeah!"

"I am a bit hungry; I would like something sweet to eat." Ciel said as he sat at his desk and looked both Scarlett and Sebastian over. "You shouldn't eat now master, you'll spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." Sebastian answered as Scarlett shook her head in agreement. "I do not care about that, make me a parfait." Ciel answered. "I am sorry master, but I cannot allow that." Scarlett answered while Ciel responded with a begrudging expression. Ciel then got up from his seat and walked over to the window and said, "Well then, about that portrait in the hallway." Sebastian answered, "Yes." Ciel then continued, "Take it down." Scarlett and Sebastian both gave a bit of a gasp at this request, for they both knew who the portrait depicted. Seeing this, Ciel explained himself, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I am the head of the house now." Sebastian gave a smirk and bowed as Scarlett curtsied and said, "Consider it done, my lord."

"Now how exactly did this happen?" Sebastian asked, referring to the barren yard, the shattered dishes, and the almost completely destroyed dinner and kitchen. Scarlett was still in shock that all the hard work she had done was completely wasted. Sebastian wore a grin on his face to hide his rage so not to scare the servants. "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden." Finnie answered forlornly, followed by Meyrin saying, I was trying to get the tea set we always use for guest, but I tripped and everything went to the ground." Bard then explained himself nonchalantly by saying, "There was lots of meat and it was gonna take a long time, so I just decided to use me flame thrower." When Sebastian heard this, his intimidating manner seemed to grow stronger and both Meyrin and Finnie exclaimed through their tears, "We're so sorry, we didn't mean to." Bard just stood there, trying not to be intimidated by Sebastian. Scarlett then began to almost sob, "Oh, and Sebastian our guest will arrive just after six, and it is 3:50. We don't have time to replace the tea set or find any premium meat. Sebastian, what shall we do?" This sent Sebastian into deep thought. "Calm down all of you, especially you, Scarlett. You all need to take a page out of Tanaka's book, and stop behaving like …" Sebastian was then cut off by a quick, brilliant thought as he looked at Tanaka, who was drinking his Japanese tea. "Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say. We must be quick about this. We might be able to save this night yet." Sebastian said as he took Tanaka's tea into his hand.

"How impressive!" the guest exclaimed as he looked upon the beautifully sculpted garden. "Hello Sir." All the servants exclaimed as they saw the guest. "Yes, this is a traditional Japanese garden." Sebastian said as he led the guest to the house. The servants then exclaimed in a fit of joy, "I can't believe we were able to pull this off! Look how mush 12 bags of gravel can do!" Scarlett then calmly walked over towards the door and said, "Of course we were able to pull this off, with Sebastian, we can do almost anything." Scarlett then continued on her way towards the house.

"The progress we have been making we've been making with the east India factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff." The Italian guest said as Ciel responded, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, what terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." For Ciel and his guest were playing a board game that interested Ciel much more than his guest. "Right now is the perfect time to begin expanding the company and begin building a strong labor force …" the guest said, but was interrupted by Ciel saying, "Go on, it's your turn." The guest instantly realized he was playing a board game with Ciel and fumbled for the die. He spun 5 spaces, and continued, completely disinterested in the board game, "Now, what I wanted to ask you, would you be willing to contribute 12, ooo pounds to help with the expansion." Scarlett gave a look of disgust towards the man before her. How sly he thought he was, trying to pull the wool over her master's eyes, no her master was much too smart to play into his greasy hand. Scarlett always had been disgusted by anyone who wished to lie or cheat Ciel; she always wanted to protect him from the greediness of others, though she knew full well Ciel could protect himself. "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ciel said quite plainly as the Italian man before him scrambled through his thoughts trying to regain his sense of what was going on. "It is your turn once again, I lost a turn, remember." Ciel said as he watched the man before him squirm to find out what he was doing exactly. "Ah, yes I see. I move 6." The Italian man said as he rolled the die. "You don't, that's 3." Ciel answered as he spotted his opponents fault. "You lost a leg if you recall, now you only move half the speed you use to." Ciel said as his guest began, "Ah, I see, this is a gruesome board game, is it not. Well then, is there any way I can regain my lost leg?" Ciel then stiffened himself at this remark and said, "I am afraid once something id truly lost sir, no one can ever get it back," Ciel then snatches the man's board piece from his hand and continued, "Your body is consumed by raging flames." The man now squirmed in his skin from what the young boy before him had just said, and looked down at the place where his piece had landed, only to find it was true.

Bard cut another slice of raw meat from the burnt meat and looked at Sebastian, who stood in the door way and asked, "Is this how you want it?" Sebastian gave a glance over in his direction and answered, "Exactly." Meyrin then came running down the hallway with a load of boxes in her arms and at the same time screaming, "Sebastian, I found 'em." Sebastian then turned only to be faced with 5 boxes in midair as well as the falling Meyrin. Meyrin fell into Sebastian, whose hands held 2 boxes each and whose foot held a box as well. "Honestly, how many times have I told you not to run within the manor Meyrin?" Sebastian said as the red faced Meyrin looked up at him. She was utterly speechless. She backed away and began in a small voice, "Oh, I m so sorry sir, my glasses cracked and I can't see a thing." Sebastian then kicked the box that he was balancing on his foot onto the boxes that rested on his left hand and said, "Well, I believe these are the last ingredients we will need for dinner tonight. Now go relax, but remember I need you to do well, VERY WELL, at dinner tonight." Bard and Finnie then commented to themselves, "He seems serious."

"Pardon the interruption, but Sebastian tells me that dinner is served. We are to be eating in the stone garden tonight." Scarlett said as she made her way from the door to her master's side. "Yes, yes, I am sure that the dinner will be just as exceptional as the stone garden." The Italian man commented as Scarlett took Ciel's arm and helped him out of his chair. "It seems that we will have to continue this game later." Ciel said as he and Scarlett made their way towards the door. "Is there any point in doing so, it is apparent I am going to lose." The Italian man answered as he got up from his seat. "Nonsense, my master does not believe in leaving anything unfinished." Scarlett answered. "How childish." The Italian man said under his breath. Scarlett heard this and shot him a look of disgust. The Italian man then realized this and fumbled with his words trying to turn his rudeness into a compliment. Scarlett paid no mind to his feeble attempts.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donbouri (I tried to spell it right, but I didn't know how. I spelled it how it sounded), courtesy of our chef Bardroy." Sebastian said as a look of pure shock washed over both Ciel and the Italian man's face. Scarlett only shot Sebastian a look of rage, how dare he try to feed her master raw meat. She was not going to condone this, but what could she do? "A pile of raw beef and this is dinner?" the Italian man asked as he stared down at the bowl filled with raw meat. "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? For it is a Japanese delicacy, served only to the most admirable of guest. This is a token from our master to show his thanks for all you have done for him." Sebastian said as Finnie and Bardroy huddled in the bushes. "That's Sebastian for you." Finnie said as Bard commented under his breath, "Yep, that's our Sebastian, lying through his ass." The Italian man then exclaimed in joy as he ate almost all of the raw beef. Scarlett looked on at this in disgust, how someone could be so stupid as to be tricked into eating raw beef. She then saw out of the corner of her eye, her master raise his fork to his mouth. She instantly slapped the raw beef out of his hand and gave him a look of disgust. "The vintage we have chosen tonight was specifically chosen to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Meyrin, pour them a glass." Sebastian said as he showcased the wine. Meyrin sighed and looked down at the ground. "Meyrin" Sebastian said once again. Sebastian then whispered into her ear, "Why are you just standing there, pour the wine." Meyrin was red as a beet and Scarlett could tell that Meyrin was afraid to pour the wine. Meyrin then took a few steps closer to the table and began pouring the wine. But she was missing the glass by a long shot and the table cloth was saturated in wine. Instantly, everyone's face turned pale and their expression blank, all of them except the Italian man who was oblivious. In one instant table cloth had vanished from the table and it was in Sebastian's hands. "Where did the tablecloth go?" The Italian man asked. "A spec of dirt, for it was most unsightly. We couldn't have that, now could we?" Scarlett said as she stood up and rested her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Now think nothing of it, it is merely one our many duties as Phantomhive servants. Shall we continue this affair inside?" Scarlett continued.

"May we now begin to discuss the contract?" the Italian man asked as he seated himself. "Before we speak of such things, we must finish the game." Ciel said as Scarlett poured him a cup of tea. "Yes, of course, but I do have a pressing appointment to attend to so if we could…" Scarlett then cut him off before he could continue, "My master gets quite upset when he cannot finish a game, and he is a child after all." The Italian man then asked as the sweat dripped off of him, "If that is so, may I use your telephone?" "Of Course." Ciel answered. The Italian man hurried out of the room and towards the phone.

"Yes, I have already sold off the factory, all I need to do is pocket the extra cash. This child Earl will be easy to fool, I am sure of it. The employees? Who cares about them." The Italian man was then startled by something behind him. He turned only to be faced with nothing. He then goes back to his conversation with the other man on the phone. "Please, he's only a child." He Italian man then makes his way up the stairs that were dimly lit. he turns a corner an goes past the still hanging portrait. He pays no mind until he takes a few steps forward and turns around only to be faced with a ghostly pale face on the portrait. He lets out a gasp and fumbles up to the top of the stairs. He went down the dim hallway with his pace quickend. He then sees the ghostly figure and begins to run down the hallway. Ciel's words were haunting his mind and all he could hear was Ciel's words. In his haze of confusion and fear he stumbles down the stairs and twists his leg. The Italian man looks up only to again be faced with the ghostly figure and so he gets on his hands and knees and crawls away as fast as he could. H e then crawls into another dimly lit hallway only to be faced with Sebastian and Scarlett. They stood over him in an intimidating manner. "Surely you aren't leaving the manner just yet. We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet." Sebastian said as Scarlett began, "No sir, you must stay, the game isn't yet over. The young master will be quite disappointed if you don't finish the game." Scarlett said with an almost sympathetic grin on her face. The Italian man then turned himself around and made his way down the hall and into a dark room. He felt around until he found a cabinet where he could hide. He opened it and crawled in. Sebastian and Scarlett entered and made their way to the stove. "Oh, Look Sebastian, he has ruined my cake. I was going to make it special for the master. But I suppose my cooking is so good now that you taught me, he couldn't keep his hands off it." Scarlett said as she slid open the stove latch to look at the now cooking Italian man. "Yes, indeed, it appears I have taught you well in the art of cooking. It seems our guest loved your cake so much he couldn't wait for it to be taken out of the oven." Sebastian said as he looked in on the now screaming Italian man.

"What a fool. Thinking he could pull the wool over my eyes. No one can cross me." Ciel said as Scarlett poured him another cup of tea and said, "Yes, you are certainly a force to be reckoned with."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rats, those dirty vermin have been chew' in up the wiring." Bard said as he pulled his head from under the floor. "You really think?" Finnie asked as he looked at the mangled wire. "Yep, I'm sure of it, but I never thought they'd be this far out of the city." Bard said as he took another look at the mangled wire. "Well you three better make sure you take care of this little problem before it gets out of hand." Scarlett said as she stepped around the corner, surprising them all. "Yes, Miss Scarlett!" they all answered in unison. Scarlett then gave them a reassuring nod and made her way around them and down the hall. As Scarlett became out of sight a mouse appeared before them. All Scarlett heard was a loud bang and Bard's booming voice yell, "Idjit." When she heard this she laughed a bit, for the idiocy of her co workers was too much.

Scarlett then entered the room with her constant companion, the tea cart, in tow. It was a dimly lit room that only offered a pool table. As always, Madam Red, Lau, and his mistress were in her Master's presence. When she entered the room she also saw that her master was in the company of three other men she was not familiar with. "Young Master, Madam Red, do you require my services? For the bell for this room was rung." Scarlett said as she curtsied. "Yes, I am in need of your services. These men do not believe that my maid can shoot pool, I have called upon you to prove them wrong." Ciel said as he rose from his seat and walked towards Scarlett. "As you wish my lord." Scarlett said as she bowed her head and picked up a pool stick. As she walked over towards the pool table she heard murmuring behind her. She knew they were whispering about her, doubting her skills, but she knew anything her lord asks of her, she could do. Scarlett stepped up to the pool table and realized that there were 4 different pool balls, all set at opposite ends, but she still did not doubt herself. She then positioned herself and shot. All 4 of the pool balls went in the holes and the game was over. Scarlett curtsied once again and asked, "Is there anything else you need?" Ciel answered no and dismissed her. Scarlett left the room with a smile on her face, for her skills were doubted, but they did not fail her. Though a menial talent it was, still never the less it was a talent.

Scarlett and Sebastian stood side by side as they watched Ciel, Lau, and Madam Red drink tea and talk in the lounge. Scarlett stepped forward to pour her master's tea as he and Lau spoke of the rat infestation. The infestation of dirty, thieving drug sellers was what they spoke of. "Grell, look at Sebastian and Scarlett. They are two model servants you need to take a page out of their book. I mean if Sebastian wasn't already married to Scarlett I would take him back to the city with me." Madam Red said as Ciel and Scarlett gave her a shocked look. "Whatever do you mean? Sebastian and I are not…" Scarlett said, with shock evident in her tone. "Well I always had the notion that you two were, well together in some way." Madam Red said, trying to explain herself. "You see Madam, Scarlett has previous arrangements, otherwise I would have married her long ago." Sebastian said as he poured the Madam Red a cup of tea. "Well I suppose that leaves you free for the taking." Madam Red said as she patted Sebastian's back side. "Madam Red, if you will please stop." Ciel said as he coughed to alert Madam Red to divert her attention away from Sebastian. "So you believe one of your guests today is the drug trafficker you are after?" Lau asked while getting up from his seat. "Perhaps." Ciel answered. "Why don't you just leave the extermination to Lau, for he is a rat after all?" Madam Red asked. "I am but a tame, Guinea Pig, loyal to my lord's every command." Lau then laid his hands on Ciel's head. "Yes, but still you are a rodent." Scarlett said while heading out of the room. For she no longer could stand the foolish antics of Ciel's company. Scarlett made her way into the equally loud hallway where the other servants were still trying to catch all the rats up. She was drained of all her good humor and could stand it no more. The scurrying mice she saw before her had their necks snapped in an instant. Their corpses rested in her palm when the trio of idiots ran past. Scarlett made her way to the kitchen where she knew the one thing that would calm her down would be. Scarlett only knew of one thing that would make her giddy, baking. Ever since Sebastian had taught her how to bake she had been baking anytime she felt as though she was going to strangle the life out of something. Somehow the sweet aroma of rising dough always seemed to calm her down and leave her in good humor. Off to the kitchen to bake an apple pie for the master she was.

"Master, master we are here with your apple pie. Master are you well?" Scarlett asked as she knocked on the door and turned to Sebastian for help. Sebastian twisted the door open only to reveal a disheveled room and no sign of Ciel. "This is terrible…" Sebastian began but was cut off by the grief stricken Scarlett, "Oh, the Young master is gone, kidnapped I suppose, Sebastian we must help him." Sebastian then nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yes, yes I know. If we don't get him back the refreshments will be wasted."

"Oh dear, where could the master of been taken. This is most troubling. Dinner will be late if we don't hurry." Sebastian said as the grief stricken Scarlett walked beside him. "Yes I know the master could be hurt." Scarlett then began to sniffle. "Stop this at once," Sebastian took out his handkerchief and held it over her nose, "You will wear yourself out worrying over every little thing. Our master can hold his own; he does not need you to baby him." Scarlett then took the handkerchief and held it over her nose and said, "I suppose I do worry a bit too much about the master sometimes. It's just the thought of him getting hurt; it just tears me to pieces." Scarlett then blew her nose into the handkerchief and looked up to find Meyrin running towards them with a letter in hand. She then began to yell, "I just found a letter, and it says it's addressed to the head servant of the Earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian then looked to his right only to see a gunman aiming for his head. He only shrugged it off, for it did not matter if he got shot or not. Meyrin was then launched into midair due to her tripping. She fell on top of Sebastian just as the bullet pierced the window and shattered a vase that sat atop a small table. Scarlett was too wrapped up in sobbing to even remotely notice that Sebastian had been n shot at. The apple pie that Sebastian had been carrying finally came back down from the air and went right back onto the platter Sebastian still held. "Meyrin, the letter please." Sebastian said as Meyrin arose from the ground. "Uh, yes sir, here ya go." She said as the beet red Meyrin ran away from Sebastian who finally arose from the ground himself. He then read and commented, "My how dreadfully written it is," before giving it to Scarlett to read. Before they knew it Madam Red, Lau, Grell, Finnie, and Bard were all there in response to the loud noise the shattering window had made. "It is nothing; I have some business to attend to, so clean this up." Sebastian assured them as he gave the apple pie to Bard and took Scarlett by the arm.

"I am sorry Sebastian; it's just that I need to know if the young master is alright." Scarlett said as they sat atop the car. "Fine Scarlett, young master will you please say something to let Scarlett know you are alright." Sebastian said into phone. A 'woof' came from the phone and Scarlett became quite giddy. She then took the phone from Sebastian's hands and said, "Thank you very much young master. We shall be there in only a short while young master, please hold on." Scarlett was then pleased with that information so she jumped of the front end of the car that was teetering on the edge of a cliff. "Thank you gentlemen very much for the use of your field telephone, now I have a few questions for you. Who do you work for?" Sebastian then looked down at the trembling men and said, "I am not a patient man." The men in front of him then broke and told him everything. Scarlett was watching and thought to herself, how weak the human race really was, but after all she was weak as well, for she cared for her master, she cared what happened to him and she didn't know why. "Come now, I have enough information. Let us go and take back our master." Sebastian said as he jumped off of the teetering car that now was falling from the cliff. "Yes, we must hurry; master will be maddened if dinner is late." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian set off to retrieve Ciel.

"My, my, what a grand welcoming." Sebastian said as he and Scarlett looked around at all the gunmen that surrounded them. "Who the hell are they?" one of them asked. "My apologies, we represent the Phantomhive household.

They all lay on the ground with at least one of their extremities twisted or broken. The guns they used had absolutely no affect Scarlett or Sebastian, so the gunmen Azzuro had hired for protection were utterly useless. Sebastian and Scarlett then entered the house. It too was filled with gunmen and Sebastian was in a bit of a hurry. Between Scarlett crying and Ciel being kidnapped, Sebastian's patience had been worn terribly thin and he didn't have time to kill them all quickly, so just greatly wounded them, and so the floor was alive with men in agonizing pain. Sebastian and Scarlett then entered the dining hall where gunshots rained down on them, but neither Sebastian nor Scarlett wanted their clothes to become tattered and torn from gunshots, so they stayed clear. Scarlett ran with amazing speed and gathered up almost all of the dishes lay out upon the table and jumped onto the chandelier that hung in the center of the room and began to throw dishes down at all the gunmen. Her aim was a bit off, but with Sebastian's help they cleared the dining room within a few minutes.

Scarlett and Sebastian entered the room where the master was kept in bad humor. For it was nearing six and they had no time to waste fraternizing with rats. "We have come to retrieve our master." Sebastian said while Scarlett stood beside him, looking Azzuro over. "Is this a joke, I was expecting giants, and instead I get a dainty maid and dandy in a tail coat. Who are you people anyway, there's no way you are just a maid and a butler." Azzuro asked menacingly as he gripped his gun tightly within his trembling hand. "No sir, you I am merely one hell of a butler, and she, one hell of a maid." Sebastian said. "Well none of that matters, I have no intention of fighting, not yet anyways." Azzuro said as he grabbed Ciel by his hair and pulled him up. When Scarlett saw this she gave a short gasp that gave way to an expression that displayed hatred in its purest form. "Hell has no furry alike to that of an enraged maid." Scarlett said as she tried to step closer, but was stopped by Sebastian. "Not just yet." He said as he held Scarlett back. Azzuro then put the greasy barrel of his gun on the left side of Ciel's head and said with a dirty grin on his face, "You better have what I asked for." Sebastian nodded and answered, "Yes, it's right here." Sebastian then dug around on the inside of his tail coat and pulled out a golden key. Right then an array of bullets rained down on him and he was knocked to the ground; he always did have a knack for theatrics. "What do want us to do about her?" The men from behind the painting asked. "Don't kill her just yet, she may be of use to me." Azzuro said as he held fast to Ciel. Ciel's eye patch fell to the ground as Azzuro patted his head with the barrel of his gun and said "Don't fret little one, I am sure you will still fetch a pretty penny, and I am sure your maid possesses a few secrets about your company that will be of use to me so don't worry about her, I'll look after her." Ciel was now enraged and he said through his gritted teeth, "Why should I worry, I have Sebastian and he will always look after her." Scarlett then looked down at Sebastian's now certainly ruined tailcoat and said, "Now you've done it, Sebastian will show you no mercy now that you have torn his favorite tail coat to shreds." Scarlett then stepped back, for Sebastian was now rising. He then coughed up all the blood bullets into his hand, his glove stained with his blood. "Guns are fairly efficient these days, they can shoot so many rounds, I suppose you want these back. Sebastian said as he through the bloody bullets at the men to his right, killing them all instantly. "No, no this is impossible. He was dead, he is dead." Azzuro said as he gripped his gun tightly in his trembling hand. "My, my, it looks as though you will have some work to do when we get home Scarlett." Sebastian said as he finally examined his tattered tail coat. "I am afraid that it is beyond salvaging." Scarlett said as she looked at his tail coat. "Ah, master, it seems as though they have not been taking very good care of you. You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that, well I suppose that it is appropriate." Sebastian stepped closer as Azzuro yelled meaningless threats. "If you come any closer I'll kill him." Azzuro said as the sweat poured down his face. "Let's move this along." Ciel said. "But if I come any closer he might kill you?" Sebastian answered sarcastically. "Do wish to break the contract?" Sebastian then stepped closer, "No, master I don't. You know what you have to say though." Sebastian stepped closer and Ciel opened his left eye and said, "I order you to save me." The gun was fired, but nothing happened. Then in a split second Azzuro way lying on the ground in agony. Sebastian tore the leather straps that bound Ciel and picked him up and put him into Scarlett's open arms.

Ciel awoke to see the manor burning crimson red, and he let a gasp escape, which alerted Scarlett that her young lord was awake. "Awake, young master?" Scarlett asked which made Ciel look up and into her face. For a split second he thought his mother was carrying him, but he was soon aware of his surroundings. He instantly looked back towards the manor and found it to be that color from the setting sun. He then looked back at Scarlett and she smiled down at him. "Sebastian and I will have dinner prepared soon, young master."


	5. QUESTION

So I was thinking about maybe doing a behind the scenes with the actors and stuff. Maybe like an OVA of my own with the characters. So tell me what you think, because it has been taking me a long time to do the chapters and I thought it be cool if I did this. Like I would like it to be as if the characters were actors and what not so tell me if you think I should go ahead with this. As always please comment and tell me what you think or ask any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Young master, do really think it was a bright idea to let Madam Red's butler train under Sebastian. It seems as though Grell has caused us all to be inconvenienced by his presence." Scarlett said as she poured Ciel a cup of freshly brewed tea. "When I agreed for Grell to train under Sebastian I thought he would be the only one inconvenienced, why must Madam Red trick me into doing such idiotic things." Ciel said as he placed his palm on his face. The semi peaceful room was then disrupted by the door slamming open, only to reveal Grell clinging to a tea cart that he obviously had no control over. The tea cart came raging in, going every which way and then it seemed to set its sights on poor Finnie. The tea cart and Finnie had a full on collision, causing some hot tea to be poured on little Finnie who then proceeded to run around the house like a lunatic. Scarlett only looked over her shoulder at the mess and sigh, "Why must he create trouble not only for himself, but for all of us." Grell then fumbled around for a napkin to wipe the tea off of Finnie, but he ended up grabbing the tablecloth instead, and in doing so he pulled everything that rested on the table onto the floor. Grell then exclaimed in a fit of guilt, "I will atone for all the trouble I have caused with my death." Grell then took a knife and held it at his throat as Bard exclaimed, "Don't do that!" and Finnie and Meyrin were at loss with what to do. Sebastian then put a hand on Grell's shoulder and said with a grin on his face, "Now don't do that, the blood will stain and take hours to clean." Grell then turned around and looked at Sebastian as if that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Scarlett then covered her face with her palm and said, "I truly am living with a band of idiots." Sebastian then turned to face them all and say, "Young master I have the carriage ready for departure, are you ready?" Ciel answered, "Yes." Sebastian pulled out his watch and checked the time, he then said, "As for the rest of you, I expect this place to look spic and span by the time we return. Am I understood?" the servants gave a quick nod and turned to Grell who was still sitting on the tea stained floor, and said, "If you do decide to rid the world of yourself, please do it outside."

The streets were coated with people, bumping into one another, yelling, and talking. That was one of the reasons Scarlett hated going to the city, too many people in one place made her feel uncomfortable. Scarlett walked side by side with Ciel, while Sebastian walked by her side. Passing through the great crowds of unruly people always made Scarlett have the urge to grasp Ciel's hand so not for him to get lost. The three of them then passed an especially unruly group of people who didn't have the courtesy to make way for them. Scarlett grasped Ciel's hand tight and held it strictly by her side, almost like a mother with a small child would. When they finally pushed their way through the crowd Ciel gave notice that Scarlett was holding his hand. He instantly snatched it away and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett was at loss as to what to say. She had taken her master's hand involuntarily, for it was almost like a maternal instinct. Sebastian then said with a grin on his face and his hand on Scarlett's shoulder, "Now if she lost you, what sort of maid would she be." Ciel then sighed under his breath and said, "Let's be on our way then." After this they silently made their way into the shop where and old man stood behind a desk. "Hello boy, did your father send you for something?" the shopkeeper asked as he looked up from some paper work he was doing. "No, we are here to acquire a walking stick." Scarlett said as she handed the shopkeeper a piece of paper. The shopkeeper took the piece of paper and gave it a quick glance before turning around and saying, "Ah yes, I was wondering who would be in need of a walking stick so short." The shopkeeper then pulled out a beautifully crafted walking stick. Ciel when hearing this remark gave a grimace of distaste. Sebastian was then handed the walking stick as the shopkeeper continued, "Naturally, I didn't think a child would be in need of one." Then in only a split second Sebastian was pointing the walking stick at the man's head. Sebastian then said as he looked the stick over, "Straight as an arrow, a magnificent job you have done." Sebastian and Ciel then made their way towards the door as Scarlett left a burlap pouch filled with money and said giddily, "Keep the change good sir." Scarlett then exited.

"Finnian's strength has become a pure nuisance to me, I simply cannot comprehend how one can accidently break a walking stick." Ciel said as he Scarlett, and Sebastian walked through the crowded market place. "Yes, I agree my lord, but I am sure Finnie only means well." Scarlett said as she looked down at her young lord. "I will try to keep Finnie in better check, so he will never again do such a foolish thing, for I know it is a great pain to special order a new one." Scarlett said as she heard a child exclaim in joy, "Mother look, the Funtom company has made a new rabbit." Scarlett then gave a little smile at this.

"Young master, you must be famished. I'll start on a pie and brew some tea once you are settled." Scarlett said as she and Ciel entered the manor with Sebastian. "What has happened here?" Scarlett said as she took a look around the now pink manor. Ciel sighed to himself and covered his face with his palm and mumbled, "Elizabeth." Scarlett then looked up to see the servants running towards them. All of them were dressed in most idiotic outfits Scarlett had ever seen. They groveled at Sebastian's feet, repeating over and over, "She's crazy, crazy I tell you." Sebastian then asked, "Why are you all dressed like lunatics!" Scarlett just looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Sebastian." They all then heard a gagging sound coming from behind the living room door. Curious, Sebastian, Scarlett, and Ciel peaked in to look around. They rushed in when they realized Grell was hanging from the ceiling. Elizabeth then realized they all were there and ran full speed towards them. She took Ciel in a tight embrace and repeated, "Oh, how I've missed you. I snuck away to see you all. I've missed you all so very much." Elizabeth then turned her attention towards Scarlett. She then proceeded to embrace Scarlett. "Here, I got this for you. Put on, I want to see how it looks on you." Elizabeth said as she handed Scarlett a violet bonnet that was decorated with daisies. "I am so very thankful. Thank you Lady Elizabeth for this wondrous gift." Scarlett said as she let Sebastian tie the bonnet strings. "I have one for you as well." Elizabeth said as she put a pretty, pink bonnet on Sebastian. Scarlett then moved over to the still hanging Grell and removed him. "Scarlett, don't remove him just yet. He was decorated so prettily while he hung." Elizabeth said with a slight pout on her face. "I am sorry Lady Elizabeth, but Grell is not a decoration." Elizabeth then turned her attention back to Ciel and said, "I have bought you something as well. It is in your room and I want you to go put it on right now. We are going to have ball this afternoon.

"Young master I have your afternoon tea." Sebastian said as he entered the study. He gave a little gasp when he saw that Ciel still had not put on the outfit Elizabeth had gotten him. "Scarlett, why haven't you dressed the young master yet?" Sebastian said as Scarlett answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "The young Master wouldn't allow me to dress him." Sebastian then asked, "Young master, why will you not let Scarlett dress you?" Ciel gave a huff of impatience and annoyance and then said under his breath, "I am not going to this stupid ball, go and make Elizabeth leave." Scarlett then stepped closer to Ciel until their faces were inches apart and said, "Is this because you cannot dance?" Ciel turned his head and gave a huff. Scarlett then continued, "It is, isn't it young master. You know dancing is an important skill for all nobles, and if you decline too many invitations for such, your popularity will fall rapidly. You see young master, if you do not learn these skills, not only will your social life suffer, your company will suffer as well." Ciel then gave a big huff and said in a quite annoyed tone, "Fine, I will learn to dance, just stop badgering me." Scarlett's expression then lit up as she took Ciel's hand in hers and brought him to his feet. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked with an expression of pure embarrassment and shock. "Why young master, you said you would learn to dance." Scarlett said as she drug Ciel to the center of the room. "Well go call in a tutor." He exclaimed as he broke away from Scarlett's grasp. "It is far too late to call in a tutor, but I am sure myself and Scarlett will suffice." Sebastian then closed his pocket watch and slid it into his pocket. "Fine." Ciel mumbled as he put his hand in Scarlett's. "Now young master, keep your hand firmly placed upon the lady's back," Scarlett then placed Ciel's hand on her back, "and you always lead with your left foot. Now if you are not comfortable with the dance, let your partner lead." Scarlett then tried to dance around the room with Ciel, but she failed sorely. Ciel kept stepping on her feet and becoming frustrated with himself. Ciel then finally had enough of it and exclaimed in a fit of frustration, "I can't dance with you, you're too tall!" Scarlett then stepped back from Ciel and said, "Well would you rather dance with Sebastian?" that question made Ciel even angrier than before and he said, "No, I can't dance and it pointless to try to teach me to!" Ciel then made his way to his chair and took his seat with his arms crossed. "Now, now master, calm yourself, simply watch Scarlett and I, maybe you can learn by example." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett's hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Scarlett in turn placed her other hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and they began to dance. Sebastian was a quite skilled dancer and Scarlett was novice, but when they danced it looked beautiful.

"I hate this ring, I hate it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw the ring to the ring. A look of pure rage flooded Ciel's face as he raised his hand. Elizabeth cowered before him, for she was shocked by what she thought Ciel was going to do. Ciel's hand came crashing down heading right for Elizabeth's left cheek, but his hand was stopped by Sebastian's grasp. He then put Ciel's new walking stick in his still suspended hand. "Master, you forgot your walking stick." Sebastian said calmly to the panting Ciel. Ciel then composed himself and picked up the shattered ring and walked towards the window. "I am sorry for our master's behavior. For that ring was a family heirloom that is passed down through the head of the family." Scarlett said to the sobbing Elizabeth. "I didn't know it was that important to him." Elizabeth managed to say through sobs. Ciel then made it to the window and flung the ring out into the garden. Elizabeth then noticed this and rushed over saying, "It could have been repaired!" Ciel paid no mind though to this. He then exclaimed proudly, "I am the head of the Phantomhives now, nothing will ever change that." Ciel then turned to the still sobbing Elizabeth and asked, "May I have this dance?"

The afternoon was danced away, Ciel pretending as if he had not a care in the world and Elizabeth right there alongside him. The danced till Elizabeth was worn out and fell asleep. By the end of the day though, Ciel was just as wore out, for it was quite tiring to pretend to be happy. Ciel seemed half dead when Scarlett undressed him and put him to bed. As Scarlett was just about to lay Ciel to rest she slipped his ring on. A look of surprise rushed over Ciel's face when he realized the ring was fully intact. "If we couldn't do this much for our master, what sort of servants would we be?" Scarlett said with a slight smile on her face. "But make sure to take care of this ring, it is precious, for it has seen so much." Scarlett finished. "Yes, I know. This ring has always been there. It has witnessed the deaths of many masters, my grandfather's, my father's, and someday my own. It has heard the dying screams of many generations of Phantomhives. When I close my eyes I hear them too, echoing in my head," Ciel then grasped his head. Scarlett saw the pain in his face and rested her right hand on Ciel's cheek, Ciel then opened his eyes and put his hand on hers and began to speak. "Maybe if I threw the ring away I would be rid of the screaming, a ridiculous notion indeed." Scarlett then laid Ciel down to sleep and covered him with the quilt that lay on the bed. "Have a good night's rest, young master." Scarlett said as she blew out all of the candles and began to leave the room. "Scarlett, stay with me till I fall asleep." Ciel said as Scarlett turned her head to face Ciel and said, "Of course master." Scarlett then set the candles on the nightstand beside the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She let her hand graze Ciel's cheek and mumbled to herself, "How innocent you are young master, innocent, yet filled to the rim with suffering." She then got up from her spot on the bed and exited the room with candles in hand. Scarlett silently closed the door behind her, only to be startled be Sebastian. "Scarlett, never forget what you are, and never forget who your true master is." Sebastian said as he took the lit candles from her hand. "Yes master, I have not yet forgotten."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come now young master, visiting the city can't be all that bad." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian entered the house. "I hate this; there are too many people in London." Ciel said as they climbed the tall stairs leading to the top floor. "But young master we must, for it is the visiting season and last year you did not participate, so you have to. Getting away from the manor could prove to be a nice change of pace; after all we can finally get away from those 4." Sebastian said as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. "Yes, but still it is a pain to come here." Ciel then made his way to the door of the study. Their expression then turned blank at the sight of Madam Red, Lau, and Grell searching for tea. "Why are you all here?" Ciel said as he looked them all over, surprised by their very presence. "Well you're early dear. Your sudden appearance in town can mean only one thing; the queen's guard dog must have a new scent to follow." Madam Red then stepped over to another spot to another spot where she continued to look for tea. "I swear, what kind of household does not have tea." She said to herself. "Well young master I do believe I'll go brew some tea." Scarlett said as she backed out of the room. "Scarlett, if cannot already see, we do not have any tea." Ciel said as his palm rose to his face. "Not to worry sir, I have tea," Scarlett said as her hand slid into her pocket and pulled out several small packets filled with tea leaves. Scarlett then displayed a giddy expression as she held up the tea packets. Everyone was slightly surprised, but never the less, happy there was tea. "Yes young master, I am afraid she fills her pockets with tea packets where ever she goes." Sebastian said as Scarlett skipped down the hall towards the kitchen to brew some tea. "I am not even going to ask why. Sebastian just go and make sure she does not do anything stupid." Ciel then dismissed Sebastian.

"The blue birds are humming, the war drums are drumming, and off they go dashing. Towards war they head, all to be dead, without reckoning. Forever they rest in the cold ground, never to be found. I walk among them and a sweet tune I hum to them. La, la la la, la laa..." Scarlett sang to herself as she moved about the kitchen, brewing tea and trying to bake a cake. She then blindly twirled around the counter, only to be faced with a wall of black. "Singing are we?" Sebastian said as Scarlett backed away and twirled towards the ice box, where the milk was kept. "I was just humming a tune I learned when I went to America during the war times. It was a hymn that the women in the south would sing often. I suppose it somehow got stuck in my memory." Scarlett said as she poured the milk into the cake batter and stirred. Sebastian then took off his tail coat and rolled up his sleeves. Scarlett moved away from the cake batter and checked on the tea, which had come to a boil. Sebastian then took the bowl and began to stir it vigorously. "The tea seems to be done." Scarlett said as she stirred it and took a whiff of its sweet aroma. "Now tell me Sebastian, why is the young master trying to hide the fact that we are here because of the recent murders that have been committed?" Scarlett then made her way to the cupboard and pulled out the sugar. "Because Ciel does not like for you to get involved in the business he attends to for the queen. I had to convince him to let you come with us." Sebastian said as he took the sugar from Scarlett's hand. "Why did you want me to come along anyways?" Sebastian only smirked at her question and said, "Have you ever considered the thought that I might like your company." Scarlett hated when Sebastian got like this. It made Scarlett anxious and nervous when Sebastian never said what he really meant.

"We are Scotland Yard, we do not need you, your butler's, or your maid's help, we can take care of this without your help." Ciel smirked up at the man and said, "Splendid then, let us take our leave of this retched place." Scarlett then bowed and answered, "Certainly." They all walked through the parted crowd with little resistance, for their peculiarities struck fear in the peasants that had gathered. "What a strange boy, and what strange servants. Their wickedness seems to almost radiate off of them, all of them except that maid."

"His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel solemnly commented. "First of all we look at those with the necessary skill set, and then we cross out everyone with an alibi. The removal of the organs suggests some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people who are in some kind of secret societies." Madam red then interrupted, "AS if that narrows down the field, why even I would have the skills necessary for this. The season is about over and soon all the doctors that have traveled to the city will be returning to the countryside." Sebastian then in turn answered, "Which is why we shall conclude this investigation quickly." Lau then murmured, "Impossible." Sebastian then covered the left side of his chest with his left hand and said, "Scarlett and I should at least be able to do this much at least, for what kind of servants would we be if we could not do this much." This left Madam Red and Lau practically speechless. "Scarlett and I will now make the suspects list, good bye." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett's hand and jumped out of the moving carriage, landing perfectly on his feet with Scarlett in his arms.

"Welcome home Master Ciel! We have finished the suspect list and brewed you all a fresh cup of tea. Is there anything else that you would like for us to do?" Scarlett said as she removed Ciel's coat and hat. "You can't possibly be finished already, and how did you get here so fast?" Madam Red asked with a bit of shock in her tone. "Well Sebastian and I are quite efficient when we get along. We also tracked down each one of the suspects, asked them the necessary questions, and narrowed the list down to one possible suspect." Scarlett said in a giddy tone. "Yes indeed, we have narrowed the list down to the Viscount Druitt. " Sebastian said as a look of complete and total disbelief covered both Madam Red and Lau's face.

"He graduated medical school, but never went into practice. Lately e has thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes he has secret gatherings with only his most intimates." Sebastian said as he pushed his glasses up. "I've heard these are secret occult gatherings." Madam Red commented. "So your suspicion is that he is throwing these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices on local prostitutes?" Lau asked as the carriage finally came to a halt at the front drive of the Viscount Druitt's house. "Tonight is the last party of the season, which means this is our last chance." Ciel said as he stepped out of the carriage in a dress.

"Ciel will be my niece, visiting from the country, Sebastian will be her tutor, and Scarlett will be Sebastian's wife and Ciel's servant." Madam Red said as Ciel exclaimed, "Why must I be your niece!" Madam Red then giddily answered, "Because I always wanted a girl." Scarlett then calmly added, "And you said you would go to any lengths necessary to capture Jack the ripper. But what I don't understand is why I must be Sebastian's wife?" Sebastian then hooked his arm around Scarlett's waste and said, "Because my dear, we did not want to cast in a role too different from your real self, for you are a maid, not an actress." Scarlett knew this was untrue, for when she lived in America she used to perform in small plays and theaters. Scarlett also knew that Sebastian did this just to make her a bit maddened, for he liked to see her mad. "Come now my dear, let us dance." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett in his arms and led her to the middle of the ball room. "What are you doing, we are here to help the young master catch Jack the ripper, not to dance like fools." Scarlett said as she struggled to escape Sebastian's tight grasp. "We are helping Ciel." Sebastian said as he looked down at the silver haired demon before him. "How?" Scarlett demanded. "By staying out of his way. If we crowded him it would look suspicious. Now at least try to enjoy yourself, it's not often that Ciel releases you from your tight leash." Sebastian said as they spun round and into the middle. "What good dancers they are, I wonder who they are." came a familiar voice that put Sebastian and Scarlett in pure disbelief. Scarlett turned her head to face Elizabeth. She then whispered to Sebastian, "What are we to do?" Sebastian only gave a smirk and said, "Be the main attraction, to divert the eyes is much easier than blinding them." Scarlett was in a state of confusion, for she had no idea what Sebastian was about to do. Sebastian then wound his arms around Scarlett and with a push, released her, sending her into a full blown spin. This maneuver managed to clear the space surrounding Sebastian and Scarlett, and make all eyes be on the both of them, rather the ever so beautiful Ciel. Scarlett spun around until she found herself back in Sebastian's arms. He then whispered, "Now dance my Irish bell," as he slid a mask onto Scarlett's face, and then his own. He then let her go and held her by the hand tightly. The musicians saw what was about to happen and so they picked up the pace to match the Irish jig Sebastian and Scarlett were about to dance. Scarlett held onto Sebastian's hand tighter than she would like to admit as she let her feet tap lightly on the ground. Sebastian then did the same as Scarlett inventively watched. When Sebastian was done Scarlett let go of his hand and took her crimson ball gown in hand and lifted it to reveal her marvelous foot work. Sebastian and Scarlett then locked themselves in a spin while at the same time continuing the Irish jig that they had preformed perfectly. Suddenly they stopped and bowed their heads to the now roaring crowd. "I didn't know they could dance like that." Madam Red stated as she watched Sebastian and Scarlett walk away from the center of the room.

"Sebastian stop, you're hurting him." Scarlett said as she watched Sebastian tighten Ciel's corset. "My goodness Scarlett, you baby the boy as if he were a toddler. A corset has never killed anybody." Sebastian said as he tightened the corset yet again. "Sebastian you're going to kill me. I can feel my insides burst within me." Ciel managed to say. "Sebastian, you're making his insides burst within him, you must stop." Scarlett said as she looked down upon Ciel who clung to the bed post for dear life. "Why must you baby the boy so?" Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian, come get me now." Ciel said as the room became dark. When the room was finally illuminated once again all that remained of the great crowd of people were their unconscious bodies on the floor. The Viscount Druitt lay on the floor, unconscious. "Really sir, are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured?" Sebastian asked in his ever so teasing tone. "My lord, are you unharmed?" Scarlett said as she hurried to her master's side. Sebastian bent the iron bars of the cage as if they were nothing, and Scarlett went in and instantly scooped her young master into her arms. She then stood him on his feet and tore his bindings. "We have captured Jack the ripper; no doubt Scotland Yard will be here to claim our victory, but never the less my lord, we have captured him." Scarlett said giddily. Sebastian then scooped Ciel into his arms and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack the ripper has struck yet again is the headline of every news paper in London, sir. I am sorry, but it seems as though we have not solved this case yet." Scarlett said as she poured Ciel a cup of tea. "I could have sworn we had gotten him, but I guess not." Madam Red said as she moved her chess piece. "This is no time to be playing chess." Ciel said glumly as he watched Madam Red move her piece. "You are going to run yourself into the ground if you keep at this. I don't see any reason to not just send Sebastian to take care of this." Ciel the answered, "Sebastian is simply my chess piece, I move him as I wish. But he is not an ordinary chess piece. He can advance many squares as he likes…Like this." Ciel said as he took his knight and checkmated her king. "That is against the rules!" Madam Red pointed out. "Yes, if these rules had any meaning, but in the real world these rules have no meaning. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it…it will be checkmate." Ciel finished.

The rain was soothing, it always had been. Scarlett loved the feel of the rolling drops on her skin, the thunder and lightning was just an added bonus. Scarlett always liked to stand or be by a window when the days were dreary and grey. Grey skies and rain was one the most beautiful sights Scarlett ever saw. She absolutely loved the rain the beat on the window panes. Scarlett just stood by the window, watching the perfect storm rage outside.

"My sister, your mother, would have wanted something more for you. She wouldn't have wanted you to be worn down by this job of yours. Yet you return to the underworld so willingly. Is it because of your parents' murders?" Madam Red said as Ciel lost himself in deep thought. He was thinking of the burnt mansion that had once been his home. He was remembering the day he and Sebastian went to stand in the ruins of the once great mansion. "Revenge can never retrieve what has been lost. I didn't come back for the sake of others, I came back simply for myself. I wanted those who had betrayed and defiled my family to suffer the same humiliating pain that I suffered." Ciel finished. Madam Red then began to reminisce about the day Ciel was born. She said, "You were so tiny and small, I knew instantly that I had to protect you. I wasn't able to have a child, but I always thought of you as my own son. I deeply care for you and I wish you would just leave the under…" Ciel then pushed Madam Red away and said, "This was something I wanted, something I chose. I don't regret it, and I won't let anyone spoil me."

"Jet black hair, soft and glossy, alike to a goddess's." Scarlett said as she sat up from the ground. "Yes, such beauty could almost be sinful." Sebastian said as he marveled at the black cat Scarlett held to her chest. Scarlett let out a giggle when the cat began to purr as Sebastian stroked its back. "Will the both of you stop this!" Ciel said. "I am sorry, she's just so, soft." Scarlett answered as she and Sebastian looked up from the cat that Scarlett held in her arms. A terrible shriek then came from the building where the prostitute was living, alerting them all. Ciel swung the door open, blood was then slung onto his cheek and a completely shocked expression covered his face. The bloody corpse was cut to pieces and on the floor in a pool of blood. Scarlett then instantly covered Ciel's eyes with her gloved hand and jumped backwards with Ciel in her grasp. "You mustn't see such vile things." Ciel then lost his stomach and vomited all over the ground, for the depravity of that vile crime was too much. Scarlett looked down at the shaking and panting Ciel and was at loss with what to do. Sebastian then stepped forward and said as he saw the bloody Grell exit from the scene of the crime, "You've seemed to of made a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the ripper." Scarlett then looked up from her lord that was grasping her arm tightly, and saw Grell. A confused look painted on his face as his blood covered figure emerged from the scene. "No, no you're wrong. I heard the scream and rushed to help, but…" Sebastian then interrupted, "You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over. You know, this is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world, you played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." Grell then looked down at the ground and said, "You, you really think so?" he then lifted his head to reveal a grin that stretched all the way across his face. "How kind. It's great to hear; after all I am an actress. Of course you're not really Sebastian are you?" Grell said as he combed away his black hair in exchange for red, and placed long eye lashes onto his eyes. "Sebastian is the name my master gave me when we made the contract, so that is who I am for now." Sebastian answered as he stood calmly in front of Scarlett and Ciel. "And what of this girl? She must certainly be a demon, so how does she play into this." Grell asked as he glanced over towards Scarlett. "She is a demon, yet she is not. She has made a contract to protect my young master. Do not concern yourself with her; you should keep all of your attention focused on me." Sebastian answered. "Ah, I see, so you both play the faithful hounds, Sebastian you are certainly handsome enough to pull it off, but this Scarlett woman seems much too weak to be a proper protector." Sebastian gave a smirk and said, "Well that is why I am here, Scarlett cannot handle such things on her own." Grell then continued, "Well it seems that I have yet to introduce myself, I am the butler, Grell Sutcliff. What do you say, let's get along?" Grell then blew kisses to a very annoyed and angered Sebastian. "Ah, it's so nice to be talking to you in my true form. I admit that I as rather surprised to see two demons playing servants." Grell said as he marveled over Sebastian. "Well I could say the same; I have never seen one of your kind playing a butler before either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and god, a grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you be playing a servant?" Sebastian said. "Why indeed, for now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Sebastian then asked, "And that woman would be…" Sebastian was then interrupted by Madam Red, "You don't really need to ask, do you." Madam Red then walked out of the dark building and into view. Ciel then removed Scarlett's hand from his eyes and looked upon his aunt. "Naturally, you were a suspect from the start, but all of your alibis seemed flawless." Ciel said as he stepped away Scarlett's protective grasp. "You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madam Red said with sarcasm I her voice. "I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation did not matter. None of the humans on the list could have committed all of the crimes, but if one them had an inhuman accomplice, then that would change the game drastically. It had to be someone who could enter a room and exit a room without being noticed, someone who could travel form the viscount Druitt's house to the east end instantaneously. In the end you two were the only ones who could be Jack the ripper. You Madam Red, and you, Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common other than prostitution. I found that they all had recently had a particular surgery at the hospital where you are employed, Madam Red. WE made a list of all the patients who had undergone this particular surgery, and found that the only one that was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if e waited around here long enough, you would come, but we were too late." Ciel said with a bit of distaste in his voice. "My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be, if you had let it go we could have played chess again, but you now, you've taken everything!" Madam Red yelled as the ignition of a chainsaw follow. The Chainsaw then came crashing down onto Ciel. Scarlett was standing in front of him, making sure that he was not to be harmed. Sebastian then jumped in front of them both and caught the chainsaw as it was descending upon Scarlett and Ciel. Grell then jumped back with his chainsaw in hand while Ciel marveled at the object that Grell had. "What was that?" Sebastian then answered, "It is his death scythe, he uses it to collect souls." Grell then became enraged and exclaimed, "It is so much more than that! I worked very hard to customize it, it is my very own creation. It can hack anyone to little, tiny pieces. It has been such a long while since I have used it. I am getting out of shape! I would love to exercise my skills. So, shall, we play?" Grell came closer and blew a kiss. Sebastian's eyebrow then twitched at this. "Perhaps you can be a bit more respectful of my position; I am on duty after all." Grell then went to being a fool and saying giddily, "What a stoic man you are, that makes you even more irresistible." Scarlett, when seeing this, instantly took Ciel back into her arms, and held him back away from Grell. "You know red is my favorite color, it's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so I covered all those women I pretty, pretty red. And now I am going to cover you in it, Bassy. I may even cover her in red too, for red can make almost anything look good, maybe even her." Grell said as he raised his chainsaw and smiled a sickly smile. "Why must you make such menial remarks, do I look as though I am a person that would be vain about their appearance at a time like this. I know I look quite wretched at this moment, but I do not care, so can we get this over with, I am aching for the warmth of my bed chamber." Scarlett said as Sebastian began to unbutton his overcoat. "You're a grim reaper, your job is to quietly collect the souls of the dead, not senselessly kill and make empty threats towards demons." Sebastian then covered Scarlett and Ciel with his overcoat. Scarlett was holding Ciel tightly to her and made sure he was not getting wet from the falling rain. "You are a servant as well, and as a loyal servant your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations, and quite frankly I find it sickening." Sebastian said as he turned away from Scarlett and Ciel. "Oh Bassy, you have wooed me. You know, I am much more deadly efficient than I seem." Grell said as he lifted his chainsaw once more. Ciel then reached for his eye patch and tore it off to expose his marking, and said, "In my name and that of the queen's, I order you Sebastian, put an end to them." Sebastian turned around with his hand on the left side of his chest and said, "Indeed, my young lord. Scarlett make sure that the young master remains unharmed and protect him." Scarlett answered, "Yes." And in a barely audible voice whispered, almost to herself, "My lord." Sebastian, satisfied with the fact that Ciel was going to be protected by Scarlett, began to remove his gloves.

The blade loosely swung at Sebastian as he eluded every one of Grell's attacks. Scarlett stood there with Ciel in her tight embrace, making sure he was to remain unharmed. Scarlett looked on and was amazed by how agile Sebastian was. He moved quickly, avoiding the blade with every move. Then suddenly he was caught off guard and was pushed up against a stone wall. He held the saw blade away from him, but Grell pushed the chainsaw down onto Sebastian's shoulder with all of his strength. "Now you see what happens when you aren't fast enough, you get cut, but it's much more fun when it hurts a bit though!" Grell said as he forced the blade down upon Sebastian's shoulder. "You're still the queen's guard dog aren't you. That means I am now your prey, and so it's hunt or be hunted!" Madam Red exclaimed as she ran towards Ciel with a dagger in hand. In only an instant Scarlett was in front of Ciel. Madam Red sprang for Ciel, but Scarlett blocked her and received a deep cut on her arm. She felt the pain, but only let out a gasp and held her arm. Scarlett did not let herself be pushed away though, she still held her ground firmly in front of Ciel. Sebastian saw this, and let out a bit of a gasp. He knew that Scarlett, being a demon could be fatally injured by such a wound, but he knew that she being purified had made her extremely weak and that it hurt her a great deal. "You are a doctor, how could you do it?" Ciel shouted as he stepped away from behind Scarlett. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. You're just a child." Madam Red said in a breathless response. Madam Red then turned around and went straight for Ciel, but again Scarlett stepped in front of him and received what was directed towards Ciel. Madam Red had Scarlett by the throat and against the wall. Sebastian looked on at this with confusion written all over his face, he knew that Scarlett could fight back; he knew Scarlett could kill humans with ease, but she was holding back. She wasn't fighting, she was simply protecting Ciel. Sebastian then realized with a bit of horror that Scarlett wasn't going to fight back, she was just simply going to let herself be beaten and battered making sure that Ciel was to remain unharmed. "What is wrong with you, you weak woman. Why must you protect my nephew, why must you get in the way? Why aren't you fighting back, defend yourself." Madam Red said as her hand clenched Scarlett's throat tightly. "I will protect my master no matter what. I shall always do what is asked of me." Scarlett strained as her airway began to close. "You protect this brat still, a brat that shouldn't have been born in the first place. Anyone who does such a thing deserves death just as much!" Madam Red then looked away from Scarlett and down at Ciel. She looked down at her nephew and saw her sister. She saw the sister that she had always loved and could not bear to hurt. She was losing her nerve and she knew that if she didn't end this soon she wasn't going to be able to do it at all. Madam Red then took the dagger and shoved it into Scarlett's abdomen. Madam Red released Scarlett from her grasp and Scarlett slumped to the ground, holding her stomach as a bit of blood trickled from her lip and onto her chin. "How weak I am. So brittle and breakable I am. Purity makes you weak and breakable, but impurity makes you stern and unyielding. Therefore I am." Scarlett said as she sat on the ground, blood trickling down her chin and onto her neck. Madam Red then took Ciel by the neck and pushed him against the wall. The dagger in hand and her expression fully displaying that she was ready to end her nephew's life. Yet the dagger remained in the air and Madam Red's gaze remained on Ciel's face, looking not into his eyes, but her sister's. Her hand began to tremble with hesitation as she shook her head back and forth; trying to get the image of her smiling sister out of her mind. "No, no, he… is my sister's son, he is my nephew…he is the one I lov… No!" Madam Red exclaimed as she held her head tightly. "No, he must die!" Madam Red then took the dagger and was going to kill Ciel, but when she looked into Ciel's face she saw her sister once again. Sebastian's blood was then in the air and covered the ground. Madam Red had sunk to her knees and Sebastian was standing behind her, anger in his eyes. "Stop! Don't kill her!" Ciel exclaimed when he saw that Sebastian's grasping hand was inches away from the now weeping Madam Red. Madam Red then stood up and dropped the dagger and covered her weeping eyes with her hands. Scarlett then got to her feet, now realizing that Sebastian was panting and wounded quite seriously. His arm was still outstretched, almost as if he were too tired to retract his arm. Scarlett then made her way over to him and removed her glove. She then put her hand on Sebastian's wound, examining his wound with her fingertips. "Your arm…" She said as she drew her bloody fingertips back. "Yes, quite a heroic act he committed. Sacrificing his own arm to save you and the boy. But I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you madam, come now, kill the brat." Grell said as Scarlett casually licked Sebastian's blood from her fingertips. Madam Red only sobbed and looked down at Ciel. "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I loved their child. I cant, I cant kill him. I can't kill their beloved son." Madam Red said as she remembered the way things use to be. "Really, you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths. If you don't end him, he'll end you." Grell said as he watched the tears stream down Madam Red's face. "But this dear boy, this child is my…" Madam Red exclaimed as Grell took his chainsaw and jabbed it into her chest. "What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell said as Madam Red's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Put an end to him." Ciel said blankly as Scarlett stood behind him, still ready to do anything for him. "You know, I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all, but I suppose I will just send you all to heaven together, what a family you would make." Grell said wildly as he swung his chainsaw loosely at Sebastian. Sebastian gave a bit of a chuckle as he answered, "Now what would posses you to think that I would know anything of heaven, Scarlett is the only one that knows anything about heaven." Sebastian then agilely jumped onto the end of Grell's chainsaw and then proceeded to try to kick Grell in the face. "You would try to kick a lady in the face?" Grell said angrily as Sebastian jumped back and off the chainsaw. "Terribly sorry, you see, I am simply just one hell of a butler." Sebastian said. "You really think a demon like you could beat a soul reaper like me?" Grell exclaimed as Sebastian answered, "Certainly, you see, if my master tells me to win, I will win, and I am especially maddened that Scarlett has been wounded, so I can assure you, I will win."


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel took off the over coat that Sebastian had put on him and placed it on top off Madam Red's lifeless body. "She shall now rest in eternal peace, no tears are shed in heaven my lord." Scarlett said as she stood over the kneeling Ciel. "I suppose so." He said as he stood up from his bloody aunt. "Young master, look at them. They almost seem equally matched." Scarlett commented as she watched Grell and Sebastian land on the high rooftops above. "Come now Bassy, I really don't know what you see in those two. We could be happy together if you just defy thy master, and forget all about that Irish harlot." Grell said as Sebastian smirked back at him and said, "I am bound in an eternal contract to both of them until I have preformed what I promised to both of them. All three of us bear a marking that binds us to one another, and until we all have been released from the contract that binds us, we all are one another's. I swear it by yonder moon." Scarlett looked on with her arms crossed, and anger in her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "I may be many things, but a harlot is not one of them. I am a pure hearted virgin, blessed by an angel himself. My purity is not something to be doubted." Grell then spun around, like a feather falling to the ground and said, "To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words. Yet I see your eyes and know what your lips and hands long to do. You caress my softly with your deviant gaze. It's too much Bassy; I would bare your children if only you would let me." Grell then held his stomach. "Yes, and what a beautiful brood you both would have. You two make the most perfect pair. Oh Grell, I can only dream of having such a perfect mate as Sebastian, how you make me jealous by having him all to yourself." Scarlett shouted to the both of them. Sebastian turned around to face her and let out a bit of a growl while he said, "If you make another remark even remotely alike to that one ever again, I swear you will be truly sorry." Scarlett only smiled and waved. Scarlett and Ciel watched Sebastian and Grell fight and fight as if time was no matter and the battle would be eternal. Finally there was a break in the never ending cycle of fighting. Grell had caught Sebastian off his guard and cut a deep wound into his chest. Film then escaped his chest, it was his cinematic record. "Come now dearest, the master is tired, my clothes are soaked with my blood and your coat is ruined, will you please try to hurry this affair up." Scarlett yelled. "Yes, I assure you this will be done and over within only few minutes." Sebastian answered. He then removed his wool tail coat and put it into the gears of the chainsaw. "Look at him; I didn't know he could fight so well using only his fists." Scarlett commented as she watched Sebastian kick and punch Grell endlessly. He then delivered a punch to the face that sent Grell flying off the rooftops and overhead of Scarlett and Ciel. Grell was then falling to the ground, right overhead Ciel. Scarlett then jumped up and kicked Grell so that Ciel was not to be harmed. "It seems you miscalculated." Scarlett commented as Sebastian murmured, "Indeed." Grell gave a moan, signaling that he was still alive. "It looks as though you cannot kill a soul reaper with only fists, I will just use his very special scythe to end this mess then." Sebastian said as he tore his wool coat out of the gears of the chainsaw. Sebastian stood over Grell, chainsaw raised above his head, ready to have the chainsaw come crashing down on the reaper beneath him. "No, please don't, I can tell you who killed the boy's parents!" Grell exclaimed. Sebastian only gave a wicked smile as the chainsaw came crashing down. The chainsaw was met by the long pole with sharp shears on the end. "Look what you've done. We will now face the consequences for our actions towards the reaper." Scarlett said as she raised a bloody palm to her fore head. "I apologize for interrupting, let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears. I work with the grim reaper's staffing association. I have come to retrieve that reaper there." William said as he retracted the pole and jumped down from the rooftop, landing on Grell's face. "Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First, you have killed several people who are not on the to die list. Second, you have modified your death scythe without authorization. Third, you have threatened to kill divine being, and finally you offered strictly classified information to someone about their relative's deaths. I apologize for all the trouble this reaper has caused you." William said as he bowed his head. Scarlett got up and walked over to them and stood a few feet away from Sebastian, analyzing the situation. "Honestly, I thought the day would never come when I would see a divine being working with a demon." William said as he began to walk past them both with Grell's hair in hand. William then in a flash took hold of Scarlett's arm and turned her to face him and said, "I advise you to do as I am about to do and distance yourself from this demon scum." William then let go of Scarlett and left with Grell in his follow. Scarlett was a bit surprised by what William had just said, but she was too tired to be too surprised. She then stumbled back over to Ciel, Sebastian in her follow. She then bent over and placed her hand on Ciel's cheek and said, "Well it seems both of us are chilled to the bone, shall we take our leave of this place." Scarlett then raised herself with Ciel. He then fell into her and she instinctively placed her arm around him, but Ciel only slapped it away. This action left Scarlett a bit surprised by her master's actions towards her. "Stay back, I do not need you to help me to walk, you are the only one that needs to help to walk." Ciel said. "I suppose you are right young master…" Scarlett said as she felt Sebastian's arms wrap around her and pick her up. "What in christ's name do you think you are doing?" Scarlett asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "I am just carrying you, you seemed in need of some help." Sebastian answered as he began to follow his master out of the alley. "Put me down please, you know I have the worst of balance." Scarlett said, for she feared she would fall out of Sebastian's grasp. "Well hold fast to me." Sebastian said as he walked forward with Scarlett in his arms. "Yes, but you are terribly bloody." Scarlett said as she tried to put her arms around Sebastian's neck without touching him too terribly much. "You are bloody as well." Sebastian stated. "I know, but still…" Sebastian then jumped forward, making Scarlett hold fast to Sebastian. Her eyes were clenched and her body seemed to almost be wrapped around Sebastian's body. Sebastian only looked down at Scarlett and smiled, for he liked the way the crimson blood was painted on her clenched features.

"Beautiful crimson always suited Madam Red, for she was so passionate that it led to her demise. Crimson blood and petals." Scarlett said as she examined a soft rose petal with her fingertips. Sebastian and Scarlett stood by the carriage filled with rose petals and let them flow out and be carried into the church. They stood solemnly and silently, watching Ciel say his final goodbyes to Madam Red. A beautiful sight it was, scarlet petals filled the dreary air and added life and movement to the black, dead church. All the figures in black stood, amazed as the petals spread through the air.

"Apparently she immigrated here, therefore she had no family, and no one to claim her body." Ciel said solemnly as he looked the grave over. "Yes, the kind hearted earl here had me pretty her up and give her a proper burial. Quite a noble act I'd have to say." The undertaker said as he let one of his black nails brush against Ciel's cheek. "No, the noble thing to do would have been to save her, but I did not care about her, I only cared about catching Jack the ripper, and for that she paid the price." Ciel answered. "You regret what you did my lord?" the undertaker asked as he bent down closer to Ciel. "No, I do not regret what I did, Jack the ripper is gone forever and I have done exactly as my majesty has ordered." The undertaker then said, "Victoria eh, I don't much care for her. She just sits back and watches you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me." Ciel then answered, "That is what the Phantomhives do, it's our duty. It's been passed down through generations, just like this ring." "That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the queen by the leash of duty." The undertaker then closed in on Ciel. "I chose this life!" Ciel exclaimed as he tried to push the undertaker away. The undertaker then took Ciel by his neck tie and told him, "Lord Phantomhive, be weary of the path that which duty will take you, that collar may choke you yet." The undertaker then pushed Ciel away and into Scarlett's arms and walked away.

"It was noble." Sebastian said as Ciel placed the flowers on the newly dug grave. "Do not make me repeat myself, what I did was not noble." Ciel answered solemnly. "Well I thought it was, but if you think not, maybe it was weakness." Ciel then turned to face Sebastian. "What?" Ciel asked. "Tell me, why didn't you kill her. I know Scarlett is relatively weak, but still she could of killed a feeble human. She only let herself get wounded because you did not order her to kill Madam Red, she was only ordered to protect you. Why did you not defend yourself master?" Sebastian said. "I held back because I was testing you both. Testing to see what lengths you both would go to protect me, it is after all your job to keep me safe and do as I order." Sebastian then said, "Well you stopped me from killing her as well." Ciel answered, "When she moved to kill me she hesitated, I didn't think she would be able to kill me, her kin, her sister's son. One wrong move can cost you your life, just like chess. She hesitated, and lost site of her next move, that's all there is to it. That's why I don't hesitate." Sebastian gave a devilish smile to that and answered, "That's what I expect to hear, always skillfully manipulating your pieces, that's how you survive. Use me, use us, any piece with in your reach, even if the bodies of your pawns begin to pile up at the feet of your thrown, because if the king falls, the whole game will be lost." "I wont hesitate, I wont regret the moves I've made. Sebastian, Scarlett, you both are the only people that can never betray me, and you can never leave my side, that's an order." "Yes my young lord." They both said simultaneously.


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

"Holiday, we're going on holiday, holiday, we're going on a holiday!" the servants sang merrily as they all made it down the long stretch of dirt road. "The others sure seem pleased by the young master's decision to take them along." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian sat together on the front of the carriage. "Yes indeed, it seems they are quite merry. Young master why did you decide to bring them all with us?" Sebastian then turned to face Ciel. "Well I couldn't leave them at the manor, for when we would return it would be in shambles." Ciel answered. "You all, we have arrived at Houndsworth. Quite a dreary place indeed." Scarlett announced as she looked around. The servants then let out a shriek at their surroundings. "Yes, the resort the queen has been planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel said as the servants sighed. "I just think the dreariness of this place is absolutely wonderful, for the skulls and bones are quite intriguing, and nothing seems to have been developed yet." Scarlett said as she stepped off the carriage seat she shared with Sebastian. "Yes, I do believe this place will make a proper resort." Scarlett said as she stepped back onto the wagon.

"Look, somebody actually lives here!" Finnie exclaimed as he pointed to an old woman dead ahead. "Tanaka, stop!" Finnie exclaimed as they were about to pass the woman who was pushing an old baby carriage down the road. "Here ma'm let me help you." Finnie then jumped out of the wagon and went over to the baby carriage. "Finnie, you shouldn't do that." Meyrin said as Finnie turned around with the baby carriage over his head. "Finnie!" Bardroy and Meyrin exclaimed. Finnie then slammed the baby carriage to the ground and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, so sorry." "The baby, I hope the baby is alright!" Meyrin said as they searched through the baby carriage for the baby. They then saw that it was only a skull which the baby carriage possessed. "There was no baby, there never was a baby." The old hag said as she went along down the road. "That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. Another part of my task is to found out why, and put an end to it." Ciel said.

"Look Sebastian, a beach. With such a beautiful sight as that, this place cannot be so bad." Scarlett commented as she looked at the beach. "Yes, but looks can be deceiving my dear." Sebastian answered.

"My master has been awaiting your arrival. Would you like to come in." the young, silver haired lady said. The Young maid then led Sebastian, Scarlett, and Ciel down a long hall and into a study. The walls of the study were lined with the heads of animals. Scarlett simply thought they were magnificent and couldn't stop looking at them. "Who the hell is this Chihuahua, I asked for the queen's guard dog!" A burly man yelled as he whipped the young servant. "Don't you, do anything, right!" The man exclaimed as he beat the young girl again and again. "Move Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian in only an instant had the man's hand in his grip and the man was unable to beat his servant any longer. "What are you doing you filthy dovermen, someone should train you better." The man yelled. "Now, now sir, I'd think you would know better than to insult my master right in front of him. My master does not take kindly to those who are so foolish." Scarlett said as she waved her finger and stood in front of the clearly angry man. "Let me go, and move out of my way!" He yelled yet again. "He is acting on my orders." "Who are you?" "By the sound of it you have already received my letter, I am Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian then let the man out of his grip and the man yelled, "Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the queen's embracery." Ciel sat down and said coolly, "You don't like toy breeds sir Henry? Well that's hardly fair."

Her hands were torn to shreds, bruises seemed to cover them. She tried to grasp the teacup and kettle, but her hands were in such terrible shape that she failed miserably. "Please allow me." Scarlett said as she took the cup and kettle from Angela's bruised palms. "There is nothing to discuss, under o circumstance shall I ever sell Barrymore castle." Sir Henry said as he laid the stack of papers, forcefully down. "Why is that?" Ciel asked. "Because of the curse." "What curse?" "This village and its dogs have existed for centuries; anyone who interferes with us shall be cursed, in a most horrible way." "Well you have peaked my interest; I would like to see this curse of yours in action then." Sir Henry then gave Ciel a menacing look and grimaced.

"The poor soul is covered in bite wounds, must've died in a most horrible fashion." Scarlett said as she looked the dead and bloody man over. "So that's it then." Ciel said to himself as he examined the dead man's body. "Don't touch him! So it was James, James was the bad dog." Sir Henry said. "Yes Sir, he broke the ownership law, he had 6 dogs, 1 over the limit." A peasant said. "Yes, a sixth dog then, well this was inevitable." Sir Henry said as he began to walk away. "Inevitable, that's all you can say, really?" Bardroy exclaimed. Sir Henry then turned, "This village is under my rule, no other. The demon hound protects that rule, as the guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes any and all who dare to defy my rule." "The white dog is a good dog good, the black dog is a bad dog bad, he eats your flesh down to the bone…." The villagers chanted over and over. "I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey, you are lucky"…

"Come now, don't be such gloomy figures. We are on holiday after all, let us go enjoy ourselves!" Scarlett said as she displayed a fully packed picnic basket to Bardroy, Finnie, and Meyrin. "Yes indeed, let us go on a picnic." Sebastian said as he took the picnic blanket and basket from Scarlett's hands.

"Don't you care to bathe with them young master?" Sebastian asked as he and Scarlett watched the other servants play in the swimming hole. "Why don't you and Scarlett go for a swim if you're so keen on the idea?" Ciel said as he turned another page of the book he was reading. "I only swim when in dire need; I do not especially like the idea of being so exposed." Scarlett said as she looked up from the basket she was sorting. "Ah, I see. It is not proper for the master to bathe…." Sebastian was then cut off by Ciel, "I do not see why you all are making such a fuss over this pond, just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort." Scarlett gave a bit of a smile and answered, "So you still plan on making this place into a resort." "Well naturally." "What of the demon hound young master?" Scarlett asked a bit sarcastically. "You know as well as I this demon hound is no dog." Ciel answered. "Shall we discuss it further?"

"Now go." Ciel whispered into Scarlett's ear. "Yes my young master." Scarlett said as she drew herself back away from Ciel and got up. "The both of you are being very cooperative, especially for people who hate dogs." Ciel said as Sebastian helped Scarlett to her feet. "Yes, I detest them. That's why I would like to get this finished and done as quickly as possible. Preferably before it all goes to hell." Sebastian answered as Scarlett patted the sand off her dress.

MUCH LATER. {Sorry, I kind of got tired of writing so I went to the next episode}

"We left Angela to rest in her bed for now, she was most exhausted." Scarlett said. "Poor bird." Bard commented. "Yes, quite pitiful indeed." Scarlett said. "This village isolated itself from the rest of society for fear of the demon hound's curse. I thought for certain that the hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could more firmly rule over the village, but with him dead I need to rethink things." Ciel said as pondered who or what the demon hound could be. "He was covered in bite wounds, maybe the villagers were right?" Bard then put his hand onto his head. "What could this…thing be?" Meyrin said, for lack of better words to describe what the demon hound was. "For now all we know is that whatever this is, it is not human." Sebastian commented.

Scarlett's supple fingers then moved to the next button on Ciel's night shirt as he stared off into the distance. She smiled, for she found it amusing to see her master in deep thought. "What is of the matter?" She asked as she finished buttoning the long, white shirt. "Nothing." Ciel commented quickly as he continued in his deep thought. "Could it be what Sebastian said earlier, what he said about this not being human work." Scarlett then got up from her position on the floor and moved over towards the warm flame of the fire. "Master, I know what you are thinking." Scarlett said as she folded Ciel's shirt and pants. "And what is that?"

"You are thinking that Grell, the reaper is behind this aren't you?"

"Well am I correct in my way of thinking?"

"It does not matter now my lord, the only one the hound seemed to be after was Lord Barrymore, and so in turn our business here is finished."

"That's not enough information for me to close this case."

"Ah, my lord, You are such a loyal pet."

"That's not it, at least not all of it. Usually, Sebastian maintains a sense of composure, and you at least try to. But on this case you both seem to be rattled. I'm interested in this issue you both seem to have with dogs."

"Such a smart pet you are, but all pets need their sleep." Scarlett then hurried Ciel off to bed and blew the candles out and left the room.

Scarlett stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, breathing in a sigh of relief. "Finally, time away from them all, I swear if I do not sleep soon." Scarlett then made her way towards her bed. The room was supposed to be shared by Sebastian and Scarlett, but Sebastian never seemed to sleep and therefore had no use for the room other than to retrieve some articles of clothing. Scarlett sat on the bed and removed her black, heeled shoes from her feet. She then removed her bonnet and her apron. Scarlett began to unbutton her dress when she heard an almost silent creak come from the hall. She turned and waited to see if someone was going to enter. After she was sure no one was going to enter, she let the dress drop to the floor. She only put on a long, white, lace dress to cover her and her under garments and considered herself fit for bed, for she never removed her tights unless bathing or dressing in the morning. She sat silently on the bed, just about to fall asleep, when she heard the door creak open and him come in. "Why are you here? I am about to go to sleep and this is my room anyways."

"This room is meant to be shared." Sebastian said as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that you have ever touched a bed in your life, so why exactly are you hear?"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to check on your wound?" Sebastian answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. After this he rolled up his sleeves and made his way over to Scarlett. "Let me see you wound"

"It is fine, it has healed quite nicely."

"I said let me see you wound."

Scarlett then reluctantly rolled up her night gown to expose the wound and nothing more. Sebastians fingertips brushed against the two scars that were on either side of stomach. He examined them with his gaze closely.

"It took a bit longer to heal than I expected, I suggest you be more careful."

"Even if I am careful, I still become wounded. I am quite a weak demon indeed."

Sebastian's gaze then slowly rose from Scarlett's stomach to her face. His head rose until his face was inches away from Scarlett's. "You are pure, and you need to be careful, and not fight. Just let me."

"My purity makes me weak."

"It does make you weak, but it also makes you irresistible to a demon." Sebastian said his lips inches from hers. They then heard a loud screech, snapping them out of the trance they had put one another in.

"What are you doing Meyrin, do you have any idea what time it is, and wipe your nose for goodness sakes." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian emerged from their room. Scarlett then took her hankerchief from her pocket and held it over Meyrin's nose. "What are you two doing here?" Finnie asked rather surprised to see Sebastian and Scarlett in such wears, and also a bit embarrassed to be caught by them. "Well one certainly can't sleep when being badgered by a butler and being kept awake by a screaming maid." Scarlett said as she wiped Meyrin's face as if she were child. "Now what is this about?"

"Well, uh…I am afraid…just look for your safe if you please?" Meyrin said as she pointed to the cracked door. Scarlett then looked through the door only to see Angela enjoying the pleasurable company of another.

"My, how scandalous indeed."

"Well, if you all will not have any other out bursts, I will go attend to my duties."

"Yes, yes Sebastian, go do what isn't needed." Scarlett said as rushed Sebastian off and down the hall.


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two

"What a band of idiots they can be, I swear, the trouble they cause at times outweighs their worth." Scarlett said as she watched Bard and Meyrin march their way out of the manor. "Yes indeed, that is why I want to end this game. Sebastian go put on a good show for us now, this place seems to be lacking in entertainment." Ciel said as he took another sip of his tea. "Yes Sebastian, hurry along now." Scarlett gave Sebastian a little shove and he sighed and left. He detested dogs and now he was sent off to manage one. Scarlett only smiled as she watched Sebastian leave the manor, for she was quite pleased that Sebastian had been sent to deal with the dog, rather her. "Come now Scarlett, you don't expect me to be handling this without you, do you?" Sebastian said as he left the room, a wicked grin cross his face. Scarlett only gave a sigh and put one her coat as she followed Sebastian outside.

(Sorry again for skipping, but all the rest I didn't want to write)

"At times I truly believe that the young master makes us both unhappy for his amusement. I will always protect him with my life, but at times I must restrain myself from saying things that ought not to be said." Scarlett glumly said as she and Sebastian lagged behind the rest of the group. Pluto held fast to Scarlett's back and licked her neck or shoulder, for him, being a demon hound and what not, this was a sign of affection, but in reality it was torture for Scarlett. She did not hate dogs, but she did not feel overly affectionate towards them. So in turn this was not a very pleasant experience for her. "Yes, the young master revels in everything I particularly hate. Dogs, what hideously stupid creatures."

"Yes indeed, all animals are in some way closely alike to stupid."


	12. SOUL EATER

Hi, me again. I just wanted to say that I will be starting a new fanfic. It will be about the show Soul Eater. It will be an OC story. So if you like stein and Death the kid stories then check it out if you want. Again sorry about not posting for so long, and hope you like my other story.


	13. Chapter 13

I am going to temporaily stop this story. If anyone would like to adopt it, please contact me. I just don't have time for it. I am pretty sure I will come back to it, but I am not completely sure.


	14. Chapter 14

this Is scarlett.


End file.
